


Soft IV

by Othersideofdark



Series: Harry & Louis [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ageplay, Anal, Anal Sex, Baby, Bath, Bathing/Washing, CG/L, Cock Cage, Cum Play, Daddy Kink, Gay, Little, M/M, Medical Kink, Naughty Harry, Pet, Pet Play, Rules, SO GAY, Sensory Deprivation, Subspace, baby!harry - Freeform, daddy!louis, diaper play, doctor visit, enema, fem play, im sweating, kitten play, rope play, soft kink, this is so much I can’t with myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Othersideofdark/pseuds/Othersideofdark
Summary: Harry was in trouble.Harry was in big, big trouble and he knew it from the moment the lube-slick dildo had slammed on to the table in front of his plate, a furious looking Louis across the table.-Or the one where Harry gets in big trouble and then Louis teaches him a lesson.





	Soft IV

**Author's Note:**

> ITS FINALLY HERE 
> 
> Huge thank you to Allison for dealing with me writing this and giving me endless H&L porn and then editing this bad boy over two days, you’re truly a saint and this wouldn’t be here without you. And there’d definitely be missing letters. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys and that it’s everything that you’ve been waiting for. Thank you for being patient and fawning over the snippet I gave out last year. Everyone is always so nice and I can’t believe how many kudos this series has now, it blows my mind every time. 
> 
> Soft 4 takes place before the first Soft, I always wanted to write this verse, and originally it was just going to be a short piece but then it grew into a bit of a monster and I somehow shaped it all together in the end. This has very much been my baby for a long time, and releasing it is giving me all the jitters. 
> 
> Thank you so much in advance for everything you guys do, and I hope you love this as much as I do. 
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr!! I’m Othersideofdark on there as well. 
> 
> I’m going to continue writing Soft 5 now.

 

Harry was in trouble.

Harry was in big, big trouble and he knew it from the moment the lube-slick dildo had slammed on to the table in front of his plate, a furious looking Louis across the table.

"Care to explain?" Louis had asked him, Harry pinking and turning his head away in defeat. He knew the rules, read the rules every morning while he was brushing his teeth:

1\. No Touching  
2\. No Playing by Yourself  
3\. No Lying  
4\. No Disrespecting

"I can't believe you," Louis had said, reaching out and slapping Harry's hand away from his fork, the metal tinkling across the wood of the table, Harry jumping at it.

"Get upstairs, right now, and you better be naked and on all fours on the bed, or else your punishment is doubling," Louis scolded, yanking Harry's half eaten plate off the table, taking it to the kitchen. Harry got up, slinking away to the bedroom as he stripped, biting his lip in nervousness. He knew he'd broken a big rule, but Louis hadn't touched him in a week and he was begging for a touch, craving it every day but Louis keep holding out, Harry like a taut string at every touch from him.

Harry was regretting everything now though, dropping his jeans and pants, a sinking feeling coming over him as he got on the bed, hands planted just below the pillows, bum up and waiting for Louis to assault it.

"What were you even thinking?" Louis asked as he entered the room, shutting the door behind him. Harry dropped his head at the sound, not even whimpering as Louis opened the drawers below the bed, picking out what hell was waiting for Harry.

"Colour baby," Louis asked as the last item rested on the bed, one of Louis' hands on Harry's low back.

"Green," Harry said, briefly shutting his eyes.

"And why are you getting punished?"

"Because I touched myself without permission," Harry answered, Louis humming.

"Did you cum?"

"Yes," Harry answered shyly, smart enough to not lie.

Harry heard Louis sigh, calculating the punishments in his head.

"Twenty -five with the belt, twenty with the paddle, and ten with the ruler, plugged, ringed and tied how I want, that's your punishment. Fair?"

"Yes, sir," Harry answered, his body already feeling hot.

"You're to count, as always," Louis told him, kneeling up on to the bed, slipping Harry's thick pink collar around his neck, securing the buckle at the back, signaling that Harry was under his full control now, all of his power in Louis’ possession.

"Hands up here, pet." Louis instructed next, tapping on the metal of the headboard. Harry placed his hands beside a bar, Louis taking their padded white cuffs and tightening them around Harry's wrists, locking the quick releases in place, chaining Harry to the bed frame.

"You okay baby?" Louis asked, Harry looking up to him and nodding.

"Yeah," Harry said when Louis gave him a pointed look, Harry already a little spacey feeling.

"Good boy," Louis praised, petting behind one of Harry's ears before moving, grabbing Harry's knee along the way and pulling, Harry huffing out as he was spread. Louis picked up the spreader bar he had chosen, wrapping the padded cuffs just above Harry's knees, velcroing them before pulling the plastic quick release straps closed as well, securing Harry in.

Louis placed a kiss to Harry's hip before wrapping his arm around Harry's waist, lifting him up and dragging him back, until his arms were outstretched in front of him. Louis then headed behind him and took hold of the bar, sliding Harry's knees back until his core engaged, taut across the bed. Louis mouthed at Harry's ankles before cuffing them as well, tying them to the footboard so Harry couldn't curl himself up.

"Colour kitten?" Louis asked as he dragged a hand up Harry's leg, massaging his bum a bit as he waited.

"Green," Harry squeaked out.

"Think you're still loose from before?" Louis asked before jabbing two fingers into Harry's bum, Harry gasping and squirming at the intrusion, the previous lube job a little dry by now.

"Daddy," Harry gasped, Louis pressing down on his prostate, watching him pull on his restraints.

"Daddy's not here to help you today, baby," Louis said, Harry crying a bit at the words.

"Don't whine, you got yourself here, remember?" Louis said as he pulled his fingers out and slapped in between Harry's cheeks lightly, Harry biting his lip to hold in another whine.

"This looks like a problem," Louis said as he bent down and looked at Harry's cock, already hard, threatening to drip precum onto the duvet. Harry pinked at Louis' staring, lolling his head to the side a bit as Louis locked him into a cock ring, drawing his balls up and securing them in as well. Harry felt the pressure as soon as Louis let go, his breathing becoming laboured at the denial.

Harry jolted when cold lube dropped onto his hole, followed by the stretch of a plug, filling him up and rubbing on his prostate as soon as Louis had it all the way in. Harry panted at the feeling, body on fire.

"Colour love?" Louis said with a kiss pressed to Harry's temple, Harry panting out ' _green_ ' as Louis slid his belt out of his pants.

"Good," Louis said before doubling the belt and striking it against Harry's bum, watching it jiggle as Harry cried out.

"One," Harry said, Louis watching the red line appear across Harry's skin before slapping him again, Harry stuttering out a ' _two_ '.

By the time they got to twenty-four, Harry was a mess. He was sobbing and his bum was on fire, senses shot as Louis laid one more strike on his bum, dropping the belt on the bed as Harry said ' _twenty-five_.'

"You're a good boy, aren't you? Just had a bit of a moment earlier, underneath you're really good, aren’t you, baby?" Louis soothed, rubbing in between Harry’s shoulder blades before taking his collar and tightening it, Harry letting out a choked sound before sucking in limited air through his mouth.

"Just because you're mostly good doesn't mean you get out of punishment though," Louis said as he picked up the paddle, leather bound with a heart on it, so that Harry's bum would be imprinted, adorable in Louis eyes.

“So good,” Louis said slyly before slapping the paddle down on Harry's bum, Harry crying out at the impact, spit drooling out of his mouth while precum dripped from his cock.

"Count baby," Louis reminded, Harry squeaking out a ' _one_ '.

Louis smiled at Harry's bum after hits two and three, the sight of little hearts blossoming on his skin making Louis happy, Harry was adorable. Adorable enough that hits four, five and six came quickly, Harry moaning and counting, sobbing and pulling on his restraints. His abdomen was starting to ache, thighs shaking through more blows.

When they got to seventeen, Harry was visibly shaking, abs twitching as they gave out, Harry's back dropping and his bum sticking out more, Louis delivering the eighteenth blow.

"Two more baby," Louis said as Harry mumbled out something that resembled ' _eighteen_ ', his head beginning to mould everything together.

Louis delivered the last two smacks one right after the other, immediately kneeling on the bed and wrapping an arm around Harry's torso, lifting him up a bit and relieving the strain on his core.

"There you are, stay here for a minute," Louis instructed as Harry sobbed, his heartbeat and breathing erratic as Louis held him.

"You have ten to go, okay?" Louis said as Harry took a few good breaths, whining when that was all Louis gave him before letting him go, Harry's core immediately straining.

"Count for me love," Louis said as he picked up the wooden ruler, delivering the first hit. Harry all but yowled as the sting set in, the ruler immediately turning his bum purple. Harry let out a gorpey _'one_ ' before continuing to sob, the second slap ringing out in his ears before he was caving, his hips hitting the bed before he was screaming.

"RED!" Was all that he got out though, before he was gagging, delirious as his lunch came up, soiling himself and the bedding as Louis rushed to him, pulling the quick release on his collar, the material hanging loose off his neck.

"Easy, easy baby," Louis said as he pulled the next quick release on Harry's nearest hand cuff, helping Harry sit up and throw up in between his legs, curling in on himself as he sat back on his heels.

"Shhhh, it's okay," Louis soothed as Harry stopped throwing up, instead sobbing out and heaving air into himself, panicking at the situation.

"Breathe baby," Louis said as he started undoing Harry's ankles and knees, Harry shaking his head as he floated, sobbing and whimpering, drooling all over his chin, dripping down onto his chest and thighs.

"Shhhhh baby, calm down, you're okay," Louis said as Harry took a few short breaths, his body shaking.

"Come here," Louis said as Harry broke, leaning forward and sobbing even harder, Louis catching him and hauling him up into his arms before Harry could face plant into his own vomit.

"It's okay," Louis said as he stood from the bed, Harry drooling all over his shoulder before hiccuping and throwing up a bit more, half onto Louis' shirt and half into his own lap, Louis just pressing his head to his shoulder as he took him to the en suite.

"On your knees baby, it'll hurt on your bum," Louis said as he put Harry straight in the bathtub, letting him crumple over to sob into the porcelain as Louis stripped down to his underpants.  
“Shhh love, I’ve got you, I’m so sorry baby,” Louis said as Harry cried out, Louis rubbing his back that was coated in sweat. Louis gave him time, constantly touching him to make sure he knew he wasn’t alone, waiting until his sobs fell into a rhythm to move him.

"Here baby, let's get you cleaned up," Louis said as he started the shower head, letting it rest in the tub as it warmed, Louis pulling Harry's collar off all the way and the hand cuff that was still tight around his one wrist.

Louis grabbed a face cloth before picking up the shower head and sitting Harry up, rinsing his chest and legs off first. Louis wet the face cloth and put the showerhead down, away from Harry.

"Hold your breath for a second," Louis said before wiping his face, Harry continuing to sob as soon as he was done.

"Daddy," Harry drawled as Louis went to pull off his cock ring, a fresh batch of bodily fluids running down his face.

"I know baby, if you need to cum still you can, whatever you need baby," Louis said, listening as Harry gasped as the ring was removed, placed with the cuffs and collar.

"Please," Harry whined, Louis wiping his face with the cloth again.

"Please what baby? Can you tell me?" Louis asked as he brushed some of Harry's hair out of his face.

"Touch, _please_ ," Harry pleaded, Louis nodding and gripping Harry's upper body before taking Harry's cock and giving him a few short tugs before Harry was groaning and cumming into the water, his body finally fully relaxing after the weak orgasm. Louis let him fade into his shoulder, Harry mouthing at his neck as he sunk into subspace, his eyes crossing and rolling as Louis held him.

"You're a good boy," Louis said as he pressed a few kisses to Harry's temple, maneuvering himself to step into the tub in front of Harry, kneeling with Harry on his shoulder. Harry quieted then, little hitches in his throat the only way Louis knew he was still awake.

"Just a few more things, okay?" Louis said before edging his fingers into Harry's hot buttcrack, grasping the base of the plug.

Harry jerked as Louis pulled it out, the wet suction sound of Harry's hole releasing the toy bouncing off the walls of the bathroom, Harry sighing at the empty feeling.

"You're so good," Louis said as he set the plug on the porcelain, getting the shower head and cleaning off Harry's back, Harry moaning as the water ran down his backside, burning into his hot flesh. Harry whimpered as Louis cleaned his bum, the sting making his legs feel tingly.

"Okay, we'll get properly cleaned up in a bit," Louis said as he wiped himself down quickly, cutting the water and propping Harry up on an elbow, the edge of the bath supporting him as Louis got towels.

Louis left his own towel on the edge of the bath after drying off, taking Harry's and wrapping him up in it, grabbing his toothbrush and toothpaste after. Louis held the back of Harry's head as he scrubbed his teeth, cleaning away all the sick taste for Harry. He got a glass of water and got Harry to spit, dumping the foam down the drain of the bath.

He grabbed Harry then, lifting him out of the bath and taking him to the spare bedroom, ignoring the smell of vomit in their own.

"On your tummy, yeah, like that love," Louis said as he laid Harry down on the soft duvet, drying down his legs as he tried to be gentle on Harry's bruises. Harry laid there like a wet noodle, whimpering at the shocks of pain from his bum.

"I'll be right back okay?" Louis told Harry as he finished drying him off, pressing a kiss to Harry's head before going back to their own bedroom, gathering up soft clothing for Harry as well as cream for his bum.

"Hey baby, just me," Louis said as slipped back into the spare room, Harry softly humming at Louis. Harry had his eyebrows wrinkled together as Louis placed what he had brought with him on the edge of the bed, crouching down infront of Harry’s face.

“I’m so sorry baby, okay? You tell me if you still feel sick, I’ll get you a bucket just in case okay? I’m so so sorry I made you sick,” Louis said, carding his fingers through Harry’s hair and pressing kisses to Harry’s face, Harry becoming soft against Louis’ touch, his face relaxed when Louis stood up again, getting the cream for Harry’s bum.

"Just gonna touch a bit," Louis warned before dipping his fingers into the cream and smearing it on Harry's bruises, Harry whimpering, tears covering his cheeks when Louis looked at him.

"I'm sorry baby," Louis said as he continued, taking his time to tend to each of Harry's bruises, little hearts painting his bottom.

“You’re gonna be alright,” Louis told Harry as he finished, putting the lid on the cream and picking up the frilly thong he had brought. Louis knew that anything over Harry's bruises would irritate, so he edged the material over Harry's legs before getting Harry to lift his hips, Louis tucking him in.

Louis helped him into a big white sweatshirt after, Harry rubbing his eye with the sleeve as he yawned.

"Can you tell me your colour baby?" Louis asked, smiling and carding his fingers through Harry's hair.

"Green Daddy," Harry croaked out, pursing is lips for a kiss that Louis gave willing after. "'M sorry."

"Don't be, all is forgiven baby, don't even think about it. I'm so sorry for pushing you too far, I'm so so sorry baby," Louis told Harry again, pressing kisses all over his face, stroking his hair and loving him up as much as possible, Harry getting sleepy after a while.

"Sleep love," Louis said as he watched Harry close his eyes, Louis grabbing a light blanket and covering Harry up, waiting for Harry's grimace from his bum to settle before slipping off the bed.

Louis went to town on their bedroom right away, cleaning up the mess of sex toys and vomit, mentally hating himself for pushing Harry over the edge. Before Louis knew it, he was standing in their laundry room bawling his eyes out in guilt, fingers pressed to his forehead as he let out gentle sobs. He shakily set the washing machine to run, not even knowing if he put it on the right cycle or not.

"Ugh, what a mess," Louis murmured as he got to the kitchen, wiping his cheeks with the palms of his hands, "get it together Tomlinson, you have a boy to look after."

Louis gripped the edge of the counter and took a few deep breathes before sighing it all out, getting to work on water and food for Harry.

Half an hour later Louis felt much more clear headed as he cooked, a bottle of water with electrolytes in it ready for Harry. The soft call of ' _Daddy_ ' immediately worried him though, nimble fingers shutting off the stove before he all but ran to the bedroom, opening the door to see Harry up on his elbows, trying to lift himself up.

"Daddy I'm, I'm sorry I dunno,"

"It's okay, what's wrong baby?" Louis cut off Harry, seeing Harry's confusion as he floated in subspace, oh so lost.

"Wet," was all that Harry said as he tried to push himself up again, falling back down onto the mattress. Louis moved to him, stilling him with a hand on his shoulder blade, the smell of pee very apparent as Louis peeled off the blanket.

"Did you wet the bed love?" Louis asked, Harry frowning and looking confused.

"Did you get confused in here? Think you had a dip love?" Louis asked, the barrage of questions confusing Harry even more, his bottom lip wobbling.

"Shhhh, don't cry baby, I know, I know you're upset," Louis said, immediately softening his demeanour. "We can get you cleaned up, no problem, okay?"

Louis stroked through Harry's hair and pressed kisses to his cheek before carefully moving him into his arms, picking him up bridal style. Harry groaned and panted into Louis' shoulder as his bruises stretched, Louis taking him to the spare bedroom’s bathroom.

"Hold onto me, baby, just need you to stand for a minute," Louis said as he dropped Harry's legs down slowly, his knees wobbling as he held onto Louis' neck, his toes on the floor.

"Let's get these off, ‘kay?" Louis said as he peeled Harry's wet panties off him, the material plopping to the floor around Harry's ankles.

"You're such a good boy," Louis praised as he felt Harry pull himself closer, face pressed into the crook of Louis' neck, "I'm just gonna clean you up a bit and then you can sleep in a dip okay?"

A hum was all Louis got in reply, so he took it as an okay and started cleaning Harry up one handed. It was a little awkward but Louis got a baby wipe and cleaned all between Harry's thighs before wrapping a diaper around him as Harry leaned most of his weight on Louis.

"Daddy," Harry whined as Louis picked him up again, "hurts."

"I know baby, I know the dip is gunna rub and press a bit, but it'll subside, promise," Louis said as he took Harry back to their bedroom, laying him down on the fresh sheets.

"The duvet is gonna hurt a bit, I'm sorry love," Louis said as Harry mildly curled up, clearly not feeling well. Louis could tell Harry was getting torn through different levels of subspace, the fright and the pain making him loopy.

"I'm gunna get you some things okay? I'll be right back," Louis said as he rubbed Harry's back, trying to soothe him. He heard Harry whine as he walked away, tending to the now soiled spare sheets.

He came back with Harry's cream and some light blankets, Harry's water ready for him.

"Hey baby," Louis said as Harry reached out for him, clinging onto Louis' pants as set his stuff down.

"You're okay love," Louis told Harry again, "I'm just gonna pop some more cream on your bum okay? It'll make it feel better."

"Nooo," Harry whined as Louis opened the jar as scooped some cream out, Harry trying to pull himself away, Louis shushing him and taking a grip on his hip.

"Daddy please!" Harry squirmed and gasped as Louis touched his bruising, laying the cream on.

"You're okay," Louis said as he worked under Harry's diaper, Harry trying to curl and kick his legs at the sting. He did Harry's other side with just as much protest, Harry crying a bit at the pain.

"All done baby!" Louis said, making sure to love up Harry with kisses and head scratches. Harry whined anyways, not in the mood.

"Just want you to drink a bit and then I promise you can sleep," Louis said as he got Harry's water, wrapping his arms around Harry's shoulders and lifting him up a bit. Harry easily took the water, Louis letting him sip until he settled down, getting sleepy in Louis' arms.

"Okay baby," Louis said quietly as he set the bottle down on the nightstand and got Harry comfortable, tucking his arms in and situating his pillow right, before covering him in a couple blankets. Harry looked soft and pliant, closing his eyes as Louis rubbed his back, until Harry started breathing deeply, signaling he was asleep.

Louis toddled around the house while Harry slept, finishing the laundry and food for later, eventually ending up cuddling himself on the other side of the bed beside Harry, dosing until Harry woke up.

"Hey baby," Louis whispered as Harry blinked at him, his eyes barely open. Louis gave him a few minutes, reaching out and thumbing at his curls a bit.

"Feel a bit better?" Louis said as Harry pushed into his hand, a sleepy smile on his face.

"Yeah, a bit," Harry hummed, letting Louis thumb at his lip, "wet though."

"Yeah, you slept a long time," Louis said, siding up to Harry and pressing kisses to the corner of his eye, trailing down to his mouth.

"Wanna get up?" Louis asked after gentle kisses were shared, "get you all clean?"

"Yeah, okay," Harry replied, Louis smiling and nodding, getting up and walking around the bed as Harry rested himself on his elbows and rubbed his eyes.

"It might hurt a bit," Louis said as he peeled back Harry's blankets. Harry pushed himself up onto his hands before starting to raise his bum, Louis' hand on his back. Harry gasped as his bruises stretched and burned, Louis telling him to go slowly, placing his hands on Harry's hips to keep him at a steady pace.

"Hurts," Harry said as he bent enough to be on his hands and knees, toes curling in the mattress as Louis made him wait.

"I know, just wait for it to subside, love," Louis said as he rubbed circles into Harry's hips. Harry waited with a frown on his face and a pout to match.

"Okay?" Louis asked as Harry sighed and relaxed a bit, nodding to Louis. Louis helped him sit up, holding him under his armpits as he slowly slid his legs off the bed, all his concentration on his wobbly legs.

" _Daddy_ , it hurts," Harry whined as he wrapped his arms around Louis, head pressed into his shoulder. Louis swayed them a bit and consoled him, letting him get his legs back a bit.

"You want up?" Louis asked as Harry settled, Harry nodding and immediately hooking a leg on Louis' hip and jumping up, Louis catching him by his thighs to not hurt him bum.

"Okay," Louis said through a laugh, adjusting Harry with a bounce, holding his waist with one arm and a thigh with the other, Harry resting his head on his shoulder. Louis took them to the spare bathroom, popping Harry in the bathtub, knowing they both needed a scrub down from the afternoon, afterwards it could be a cuddly evening.

Louis stripped Harry first, kissing his fingertips as he held his arms up for Louis. His diaper was soaked, Louis wrapping it up the best he could before chucking it and washing his hands, peeling off his own clothing afterwards. Harry was already picking through the basket of bath bombs as Louis hopped in the tub, twisting the taps and plugging the tub when the water was warm.

"What would you like love?" Louis asked as he folded up a nearby towel and tucked it under Harry's knees, Harry kneeling and keeping his bum up off the tub.

"Um, can we have these?" Harry politely asked as he held up two bath bombs, a pink one and a white one, Louis nodding at the choices.

"Of course baby, of course we can," Louis told him, "just wait for the tub to fill a bit more and then we'll pop them in. Are you warm enough?"

"Mhmm," Harry answered, smiling and wiggling his body as he bopped to his own tune, Louis hopelessly endeared as he fiddled with the shampoo and soaps at the side of the bath.

Harry flinched as the water licked at his bruises though, a little frown interrupting his world. He whimpered and reached out for Louis, who took the bath bombs from him and placed them on the edge, moving to Harry.

"It's okay, it'll subside," Louis said as he helped Harry sink into the water, one hand on the back of his head and the other on his back, pressing him down.

"It's hot," Harry grimaced, cuddling into Louis.

"We can make it a bit cooler," Louis said as he reached for the taps and turned the hot off, cooling down the bath water. "Better love?"

"Yeah, better," Harry said, relaxing as the burning subsided, settling himself down so he was sitting on his calves with his bum suspended in between, not touching the porcelain or his legs.

"That's good," Louis said as he pulled away, "bomb time?"

"Yeah!" Harry replied, Louis laughing and passing Harry the pink one. Louis turned off the water as Harry let the bomb go, pink bleeding into the water as it fizzed, swirling around the boys as Harry played a bit, running his hands through the pigment under the water. Louis let the white one go as well, the two mixing into a pastel pink, the white making the water opaque, Harry's eyes lighting up at it.

"Pretty," Harry said as the water evened out, smelling up the room.

"I know, right?" Louis replied, smiling over at Harry, "mind if I wash your hair?"

"Okay," Harry replied, his headspace better, only half little, his subspace fading away. Louis kissed his temple before getting a bowl, Harry moving forward and putting his hands on the bottom of the tub, hanging his head for Louis to wet his hair. Louis rubbed shampoo through the curls, lavender scent mixing in with the bath bombs. Louis warned Harry when he was going to rinse, working the suds out before lathering his hair in conditioner, Harry humming before Louis told him to sit up, wiping his eyes that were still closed.

Louis bopped his nose with a finger before passing Harry a soft plastic octopus toy, taken from the bin of bath toys that had grown throughout the past months. Harry happily played while Louis washed his own hair, sudsing up a body puff while conditioner sat in his hair.

"Here bubs," Louis said as he passed Harry the puff, Harry letting his octopus float to the surface before squishing the puff to his chest and dragging it over his body, cleaning himself.

"Be good," Louis warned as he saw Harry pressing the puff to his dick, lingering a little too long for his liking. Harry moved on though, cleaning down his legs and across his sore bum, reaching around to get his back and shoulders.

"You're a good boy, aren't you?" Louis said as Harry passed the puff back, a little smile on his face.

"Trying Daddy," Harry said, getting his octopus back from where it had floated away. Louis smiled and washed himself down as well, rinsing the puff out in the water.

"Let's just do your face love," Louis said as he got some more soap and lathered his hands, Harry being good and letting him smear the suds over his face. Louis dampened a face cloth and scrubbed Harry's face all over, making sure to not get soap in Harry's eyes.

"So good baby," Louis praised as he finished and scrubbed his own face, Harry shivering in the cooling water.

"Ready to rinse off bubs?" Louis asked, Harry nodding as Louis got the shower head and pulled the plug, the bath water draining as Louis warmed the shower head up, rinsing his own body and head first, then doing Harry.

"You're perfect," Louis said as he rinsed out Harry's curls, ringlets curling at his neck. Louis cut the water and pressed a kiss to Harry's ear before getting up, drying off a bit before getting Harry in a towel, his body shivering in Louis' hands.

"'M cold Daddy," Harry said as Louis got him to stand and step out of the tub, knees tilted inward as he stood on the bath mat.

"I know love, you'll warm up in a sec," Louis said, grabbing another towel and drying off Harry's legs before rubbing it in his hair, Harry holding his first towel tight around himself.

"Daddy," Harry whined as he saw Louis pulling out his bum cream, already squirming.

"Don't whine, you know it'll help," Louis said, "now turn around for me love."

Harry stomped a little bit before turning around, Louis lifting his towel and getting to his bum. Harry stayed still as Louis got out diaper rash cream as well, Harry flinching as Louis smeared it up his bum crack, turning him a bit with a hand on his hip to get at his red spots on his dick and balls as well. Harry felt right wet when Louis was done with him, a little shy as Louis pulled out a diaper.

"Daddy," Harry was breathless as Louis held the back of the diaper to Harry's low back, edging his legs open even as Harry held his towel with one hand and put his other on Louis' arm. Louis ignored him though, pulling the diaper through his legs just as he squeezed his thighs, whining as Louis taped him in.

"Shhh baby, you can be out of it when you prove you're up enough okay?" Louis said with a few kisses on Harry's mouth, Harry pouting through them, "come on love, let's get you wrapped up."

Louis led Harry out and wrapped him up in a blanket, the towels left in the hamper. Louis tucked himself into a pair of underpants, grabbing a blanket for himself before going down to the living room, Harry cuddled into the couch on his front, a pillow shoved under his arm as Louis got dinner ready.

Harry perked when he saw Louis coming with a tray, chicken noodle soup placed down on the coffee table, as well as some juice in a sippy cup.

"Hungry love?" Louis asked as he carefully set the bowl of soup down in front of Harry, who nodded and immediately reached for the spoon. Louis held the bowl for him and petted his hair and face as Harry ate, slurping up pretty much all of it.

"You're a good boy, aren't you?" Louis said as he took the bowl away and passed Harry his juice, kissing Harry's temple before standing and getting his own dinner.

Louis ate at the coffee table beside Harry, who was dosing as he laid on the couch. Every so often he would reach out and touch Louis, just a little brush of fingertips, reminding himself that Louis was there. Eventually Louis finished and wiggled his way under Harry, letting him rest in between his legs, Harry's head on his chest.

"Quiet, kitten," Louis said after ten minutes, Harry wiggling around on top of him. Louis had turned on the tv in hopes that Harry would settle, but when Harry ground down on him five minutes later, Louis knew he wasn't going to get anywhere.

"Okay, that's enough," Louis said sternly, sitting up and taking Harry with him, hoisting him on to his hip as he stood, Harry whining in his ear.

"Daddy, no I'll be good," Harry said.

"You had your chance, and you know it," Louis said, taking an increasingly upset Harry to their bedroom.

"Noooo," Harry all be shrieked as he was laid on the mattress, covers pulled out of the way.

" _Harry_ , please," Louis said as he pulled a drawer out from under the bed, Harry trying to scamper away when Louis pulled out a soother that also acted as a gag.

"No you don't," Louis said as he grabbed Harry by the shoulders and pulled him up, Harry kneeling back into his chest.

"No!" Harry shouted before clamping his mouth shut, struggling in Louis' grip.

"Open up bubs," Louis instructed before tucking a finger up against the corner of Harry's lip, gently pressing it against his teeth.

"O-," Harry finally opened up, Louis jamming the soother in between his teeth, muffling his whimpers. He quickly pulled the stretchy straps around Harry's head, velcroing them together as Harry gripped at his arms at an awkward angle.

"There you are," Louis said as he let go, grabbing Harry's hands and tucking them into his chest, rocking him a bit as Harry let out whines from behind the soother. Louis knew it was the one that he could unscrew and attach a bottle to, the round, blue plastic already making Harry salivate.

"Be good," Louis said as he got the hem of Harry's shirt and pulled it off, discarding it before laying Harry down and pulling out four individual padded cuffs, multiple links available for Louis.

"I know, so grumpy," Louis said as he picked up Harry's first hand and started wrapping the cuff around the wrist, Harry set in a frown and deep breathing through his nose. He let Louis wrap him though, losing his pj pants as well by the end.

"So good," Louis praised as he chained Harry's ankles to the footboard, his hands placed just above his head and then chained to the headboard so he wouldn't be able to touch himself, but was still comfortable enough.

"You're a good boy, you know?" Louis asked as he trailed his fingertips up and down Harry's naked side, watching him twitch underneath the touch. "Good, but greedy. You need to understand that you need a break sometimes, that the no touching rule is there for your safety. I knew you needed a break but you touched yourself anyways didn't you? It's okay that you couldn't take your first punishment, I know it was too much, and it's okay that you needed to cum, but it doesn't mean that you still don't need a break. Because I think you still do, so your week starts now okay?"

Harry screamed in his throat at the words, the sound of metal pulling echoing into the room, Harry immediately upsetting. He couldn't stay here for a whole week, he had things to do, didn't Louis know that? _Of course_ he did, Louis would have everything under control, but _still_ , a whole week?

Harry yanked and shimmied on the bed as much as he could, Louis keeping one warm hand on his ribcage through it all, Harry eventually breaking and stopping, muffled sobs coming out of him.

"Shhh, it's all okay," Louis comforted, getting a Kleenex and wiping Harry's face as it got wet, "it's all taken care of baby."

"I'm just going to clean up the dishes and while I'm gone, I want you to calm down okay? Are you green, baby?"

Harry nodded his head as Louis wrapped him up in the duvet, Harry already feeling himself settling as Louis pressed kisses on his temple and soother, Harry beginning to slip under again.

\--

Harry was cranky. His bum hurt and he was exhausted and he was stuck.

Sure, Louis had him in a comfortable position physically, but mentally he couldn't get past being restrained. It was before sunrise and Louis was still asleep behind him, an arm tossed over Harry's side so that Harry could wake him if was really in trouble. Louis had made sure Harry was all tucked in as well, his favourite teddy pressed inbetween his arms, a clean diaper and just enough blankets, Louis knew him too well. Harry was still frustrated though, staring out into the blank room, having no idea what time it was because Louis had unplugged the alarm clock, just one more thing for Harry to be devoid of.

"Shhh," Louis' voice made Harry startle, "you're whimpering."

Harry whined at that, Louis moving and petting his hair a few times before moving away, the bed shifting.

"I'll be right back," Louis said before he was out of the room, returning and placing his hand over Harry's eyes before turning on the beside light.

"I know baby," Louis said as Harry blinked a few times to adjust to the light, Louis' hand falling away and unclipping his hands.

"Yeah, come here love," Louis coaxed as he moved Harry sideways into his lap, kneeling on the bed and minding Harry's bum. Harry mildly complained as Louis unscrewed the plug from his soother and got the bottle he'd brought in from the nightstand, tipping Harry forward and screwing the bottle in before leaning him back, warm milk dripping into his mouth.

"You're okay," Louis said as Harry jerkily got into a rhythm, a few panicky moments ironing out. Louis cradled Harry close and let him drink, his hand coming and resting on his tummy, Louis gently wrapping his own hand over Harry's.

Harry began to feel the effects of whatever Louis had put in his milk ten minutes in, his eyes beginning to droop as he finally got sleepy, body sagging into Louis'. He barely felt Louis pull him up and switch his bottle for his soother again, Harry suddenly not very concerned, all that mattered to him was that Louis was taking care of him, setting him back down, checking his diaper and tucking him in. Harry was out cold before Louis had even tied his hands back up.

\-- --

DAY 1

To say Harry was a mess the first day was an understatement.

He knew he had woke up late, could feel it in his bones that it wasn't the morning, even with the curtains closed. He was groggy as he lifted his head, taking a minute to realize that his hands were free and only one ankle was bound, Louis allowing him to sprawl out on the bed. He was still gagged, but didn't overly mind it, sucking on his soother as he propped himself up and looked around a bit. Louis had set up the baby monitor and made sure he was dry, tended to his bruises and then left him to sleep away the day.

The sound of soft footsteps meant that Louis had probably heard Harry stir, Harry turning his head as the door opened and Louis slipped in, a bottle in his hand.

"Hi baby," Louis said as he got to Harry, Harry soaking up the love as Louis stroked through his hair and pressed kisses to his face.

"Still green?" Louis asked as he opened the nightstand and pulled out a baby wipe, Harry nodding his head and letting Louis clean all his drool off his face, pulling his soother out afterwards.

"Shhhhh, you're okay," Louis said as he pushed the bottle he had brought into Harry's mouth, Harry not really wanting it and squirming under Louis' grip because of it. Harry whined as Louis took his hands and edged him onto his side a bit, propping a pillow under his bottle so he could drink.

Harry could taste the protein powder in the milk, Louis making sure he was getting nutrients even on pure liquid. Harry didn't mind it, but the frustration of only getting little sips was fueling some grumpiness, and Louis fussing with him weren’t helping.

"Shhh baby," Louis said when Harry whined behind his bottle at Louis uncovering his legs and getting Harry properly on his side. The feeling of Louis pulling at his diaper tabs upset Harry even more, his body trying to scoot away, his bound ankle pulling on the footboard.

"Stay still baby, you're okay," Louis soothed, pulling him back, Harry screaming in his throat as Louis pressed a cock cage around him, his hands immediately pushing on Louis', Harry trying to kick out at him, even though Louis clearly had the advantage, dodging the foot and pushing Harry's hands away, securing him in.

"Shhhhh, it's okay," Louis said as he wrapped Harry back up in his diaper and tended to the fact that Harry was still trying to grab at him, his milk dripping out around his gag, tears staining his cheeks.

"Quiet baby," Louis said as he picked Harry's torso up and slid onto the mattress behind him, grabbing his bottle and shifting Harry onto his bum at the same time. Harry was reeling from the movement, his bum burning as soon as it touched the mattress.

"Give it a minute, settle down love," Louis said, one hand on the bottle, pushing Harry's head back onto his shoulder, another hand pressing on Harry's pelvis to still him. Harry pulled on his restrained leg to protest, the other trapped under Louis' calf that he had thrown overtop. Harry gripped onto Louis' thighs with his fingertips as he gave one last attempt at getting away, Louis' quiet humming catching his attention just long enough to halt his movements, settling a tiny bit.

"There you are," Louis praised, Harry’s body taut but still, Harry's chest puffing out as milk dribbled down it, Louis deciding to tilt Harry forward and unscrew the bottle, taking it away for the moment. More milk dribbled out of the gag as Harry protested, moaning and whining in Louis' arms.

"Behave now," Louis said as he pulled the Velcro and took the wet gag out of Harry's mouth, putting it on the nightstand and getting a baby wipe, wiping up Harry's body and face.

"Eat baby, it's good, yeah?" Louis asked as he got the bottle again and began feeding Harry himself, his free hand pulling the covers over them, Harry reluctant at first. Louis caught the little streams of milk that didn't make it into Harry’s mouth, until he felt Harry starting to relax, his brain slipping down again, body following suit.

"Good boy, just relax," Louis cooed, Harry still feeling the effects of last night’s sleep medication, plus Louis' quiet humming all getting him to relax. Harry could feel himself wanting to get hard, wanting to buck up into Louis' hand, yet the cage was holding him flaccid, keeping him right where Louis wanted him to be. His hips stuttered a bit for friction on his bum hole, Louis feeling the shift, pressing kisses to Harry's temple with a smile.

"You're a good boy," Louis praised gently, getting Harry's teddy that was sprawled across the bed from all the shuffling, Louis tucking it into the blanket, the soft fur lighting Harry up in goosebumps. Harry hummed around his bottle, frustrated again, wanting to get off yet knowing that Louis would never let him, not now, not with this whole ' _taking a break for a week_ ' thing happening.

The end of the bottle broke Harry's thoughts, Louis pulling it away and placing his hand over Harry's mouth before he could say anything.

"No words," Louis instructed as he put the bottle on the nightstand and bent Harry forward a bit, reaching down and unclipping Harry's ankle. Harry was lifted then, trusted enough to not make a sound as Louis tucked Harry's thighs around his waist and took him to the bathroom, the teddy bear in Harry's grip.

"Aren't you cute," Louis said as he sat Harry on his knees on the bathmat, Harry peering up at him with big eyes and messy hair, mouth hanging open yet no sound coming out, just Harry watching him, knowing better.

"Yeah, just like that," Louis said as Harry let him sink a toothbrush into his mouth, Harry suddenly very pliant and soft, slipping down into the quiet headspace that Louis wanted him in, wanted him to relax without having to get off, wanting him to forget all that for now. Louis knew Harry would wind back up eventually, but Louis was hoping that by the end of the week Harry would be more relaxed than wound up, feeling revived and not just like it was all about the sex.

Louis finished brushing Harry's teeth and got him to rinse, wiping up the dribbles afterwards.

"Hey baby, can you wet for me? Can you wet yourself?" Louis tentatively asked Harry, Harry staring up at him with a blank stare and a little frown, Louis waiting for the protest until he realized that Harry _was_ wetting himself, Louis a little shocked at the obedience. The frown disappeared from Harry as he finished, still looking at Louis.

"Good boy, good baby, love," Louis praised, kneeling and pressing kisses to Harry's cheeks, Harry kneeling up a bit for Louis to pull his diaper off. Harry was quiet as Louis cleaned him up, and Louis wondered if he had some how broken him, until Harry moaned out loud when Louis stuck a q-tip into his cage to dry up the left over pee. Louis watched as Harry tried to control himself, pressing his chin into his teddy before biting into it, whining as Louis removed the q-tip. Louis let him be as he retrieved the messy gag, cleaning it in the sink before kneeling back down to Harry and pulling the teddy away from his teeth.

"You're such a good boy, you know that, don't you?" Louis praised as Harry opened his mouth for the gag, sucking it in and letting Louis Velcro it back around his head. Louis pressed a few kisses to Harry's temple before getting a diaper and pulling it around Harry with ease.

"Bit sleepy still love? Want a book maybe?" Louis asked as Harry motioned to be picked up, Louis obliging. Harry clung on tight though, shaking his head no to a book, holding on as Louis tried to lay him back on the bed.

"No? Wanna be in Daddy's arms, hmm?" Louis said, standing up and swaying Harry in his grip, even though Harry's toes were dragging on the carpet. Harry didn't seem to mind though, resting his head on Louis' shoulder as he walked around the room, Harry's teddy bumping his back.

"Such a good baby for me, so good love, my favourite baby boy," Louis whispered praises as he walked about the room, Harry's calm breathing in his ear. He wandered into the closet and sat on a trunk of Harry's, some old thing he insisted keeping his boots in. Harry hitched one leg up on Louis' lap, the other resting on the wood, Louis keeping him close and taking his teddy from him, tucking it into their sides a bit, Louis' arm keeping it from falling. Louis let Harry hitch his shirt up a bit, bellies pressing together in the dim light.

"Cold baby?" Louis asked when Harry shivered a bit, nodding to Louis, "here."

Louis looked up and pulled a fuzzy bath robe down that was given to them through work, the hanger swinging on the pole but not falling, Louis silently cheering in his head. He knew Harry would hate to have it on the floor, probably swatting Louis with it when he comes up and finds it when he's big.

He wrapped the fuzzy material over Harry's shoulders, using the robe more as a blanket, Harry sighing as he got tucked in.

"Better?" Louis asked, taking Harry's nose nudging on his neck as a yes, re-wrapping his arms around Harry and swaying them, crossing his ankles on the floor. He played with Harry's hair a bit and watched as he dosed, soother being half heartedly sucked on.

Louis loved seeing Harry like this, loved seeing him relaxed and settled, after all the work he had done he deserved time to forget himself, and to be taken care of. Sure, it was a ton of work to be a caregiver, but seeing Harry bundled up and little was the perfect reward.

Louis didn't know how long they stayed there, but when Harry's head almost rolled off Louis' shoulder he knew it was nap time. Harry protested movement, but Louis was doing most of the work anyways, laying Harry down in the bed and covering him up, attaching an ankle back to the bed so Harry couldn't really function unless Louis let him. This was Harry's time to be taken care of, and Louis needed to make sure of that.

The robe was left on the bottom of the bed, teddy tucked in Harry's chest and Harry got a gentle back rub before he was out, napping away under Louis' care.

\--

Waking up to kisses was always great, especially to Harry when he was little. He smiled as Louis gently woke him up, the covers up to his chin, head on his teddys belly.

"Hi love," Louis said as Harry woke, scrunching his body into a weird stretch, "just gonna do your bum, didn't want to startle you."

Harry hummed as Louis uncovered his bum and thighs, hands reaching around and unsticking the tabs of Harry's diaper, the back getting pulled down so he was exposed. Harry felt a little twitchy as Louis inspected his bruising, touching here and there before creaming him up, his bum feeling better since yesterday.

"You okay love? Green?" Louis asked as he wiped his fingers off with a Kleenex, lightly pushing Harry onto his front as Harry nodded.

"Okay, I'm going to need you to be still for me now, you'll be alright," Louis said, and before Harry knew it, a lubed up nozzle was getting pushed into his bum, Harry screaming through his soother at the feeling. He tried to squirm but Louis' hand on his back kept him from raising his hips, the surprise enema getting squeezed into him.

"You're okay, I know you are," Louis said as he pulled the bottle out, "you can hold it, it's just a little bit," Louis told Harry, taking the diaper and shoving it up Harry's bum crack, a thumb pressed directly on his hole. Harry cried out and squirmed at the feeling of warm water dissolving his insides, even though Louis was right, he had taken way worse enemas in the past. That fact didn't stop Harry from crying though, his one leg still tethered to the bed while the other was now hanging off the mattress, his hands grabbing at whatever they could get. Louis kept him on the bed though, quieting him and petting his hair, obviously timing him until it was long enough, undoing his ankle and picking him up with his hand still up his bum.

"Shhhhhh," Louis held Harry as he popped him on the toilet and removed his diaper, Harry crying as he still held himself tight.

"Let it go baby, it's okay," Louis told Harry, who felt on fire as he let himself go, Louis holding his head on his chest for comfort.

"You're good, so good baby," Louis praised as Harry finished and Louis wiped him up, flushing the toilet.

"Shhhh, I know, just a bit more okay?" Louis said, reaching out to the counter, Harry following his line of vision and seeing two more bottles set up on the counter. Harry screamed at the sight, immediately trying to get away from Louis.

"Easy baby, calm down," Louis said, keeping his grip on Harry even with Harry's hands pushing on his chest and feet planted on the floor, trying to push himself up. Louis grabbed Harry's forearms at the first chance, pushing them behind his back. Thankfully Harry was still wearing his cuffs and Louis just needed to find two clips to tie Harry back, Harry immediately wanting to get free, yet only getting to pull on his restraints. It seemed a minute of Harry struggling was all it took for him to give up, breathing heavy as he looked up at Louis with tear stained cheeks.

"All done bubs?" Louis asked before wiping his cheeks a little and kissing the edge of the soother, finally grabbing the next bottle.

"This ones a little more but not too much, okay?" Louis said as he pressed the tube into Harry, Harry whining a bit at the intrusion.

"Wanna hold it? Squeeze it a bit love," Louis said as he felt Harry's hands brush his own behind his back, pushing the bottle into Harry's hands and letting him control the flow, Harry pinking as he groaned a bit from the feeling.

"Yeah, feels kinda good, right? Nice and warm inside, hmmm?" Louis asked as he watched Harry's mood shift, the second batch of water making him want to harden yet his cock cage holding him down.

Harry whined loudly as the bottle emptied, Louis taking the tube out and asking Harry to hold in the water. Louis knelt beside Harry as he timed him, brushing Harry's hair back and massaging his abdomen as it cramped, Louis reminding Harry to breathe when it got particularly bad. Finally Louis told Harry to let it go, the boy all but gasping behind his soother.

"You're so good, so so good," Louis praised as he wiped Harry up and cuddled him a little bit, Harry's head resting on his shoulder. Louis let him calm down a bit before getting up, Harry breathing heavy as the last tube was pushed into him, Louis filling him up.

"Yeah, you're okay," Louis said, "this one feels good right?"

Harry groaned as the warm camomile surged inside of him, tending to all his rough spots. He automatically held it in as Louis pulled the tube away and praised him, fingertips dancing along Harry's skin. He felt a little delirious at everything, his brain sliding down into subspace, Louis right there to catch him.

"Yeah, you're a good boy aren't you?" Louis said as Harry whined a bit, his head lolling back, Louis catching him and making sure he didn't bump his head on the wall.

"Shhhh baby," Louis said as Harry leaned back against the toilet tank, head being rested on the wall as Louis rubbed his hand over Harry's slightly bloated abdomen.

"You can let go bubs, it's okay," Louis said, Harry crying out as he let his bowels go for the last time, Louis immediately wiping him up and soothing him.

"Yes, so good love, so good," Louis praised, "just relax for a minute, okay?"

Louis darted out of the bathroom to fix the bed, letting Harry catch his breath some. Louis came back and got Harry, a bed liner tossed onto the mattress, Harry being laid on it. Louis undid his hands and hooked him back to the bed frame, letting his legs free so he could roll over by himself.

"You're so good baby," Louis said as he cleaned up around the room, Harry quietly whimpering as his bum leaked a bit onto the liner. Louis finished tidying and grabbed a few things, heading back to Harry who had grown sleepy on the bed.

"I know, my little sleepy love," Louis said as he pulled out a baby wipe and began wiping Harry's neck and chest down, freshening him up a bit since he didn't bathe him today. Harry giggled as Louis wiped his underarms, trying to pull his arms down but meeting his restraints instead. Louis smiled as Harry wiggled, his legs kicking out a bit.

"Yeah, you're pretty cute aren't you?" Louis said as he got a clean wipe out and edged Harry's legs apart some, wiping around his groin.

"Feel okay bubs? No pain?" Louis asked, Harry shaking his head no as Louis made sure everything looked okay still.

"That's good then, just wanna do your bum," Louis said, discarding his wipes and getting Harry's cream, swiping it on his bruises that weren't so tender anymore, Harry only feeling heat from Louis' touches. Harry felt the bed move as Louis wiped his fingers off, the sound of him picking something else up faint in Harry's ears.

"Being upset takes it out of you, doesn't it?" Louis said as Harry looked up at him when the bed dipped beside him. Louis was holding up a deodorant stick, a girl one that smells like baby powder, Harry humming from behind his soother. Harry knew he was getting sleepier by the minute, the tickle of the stick barely making him squirm, Louis pressing a kiss to his temple afterwards.

"Sleep for a bit and then bottle okay?" Louis said, pulling up the covers that had been left all over the bed. He helped Harry onto his side as well and rubbed a hand up and down his back as Harry fell back asleep.

\-- --

DAY 2

Harry was upright.

He knew this as soon as he started waking up, knew that he wasn’t in bed and wasn’t at home. He was in Louis’ arms though, head on his shoulder and legs dangling either side of his lap, a blanket overtop both of them. Louis was gently rubbing his back, anticipating his wake-up time.

Harry turned his head and snuggled into Louis’ neck before opening his eyes, Louis’ arms tightening around his torso at the same time.

“Morning baby,” Louis whispered, Harry humming in reply as he took in his surroundings.

The place was neat and tidy, an obvious waiting room, yet suspiciously empty. There was a doorway to another space to the left of the room, Harry getting a little nervous. What gave their location away though, was the health posters plastered on the walls, Harry connecting that they were at the doctors.

“Daddy,” Harry said, now sootherless, nervously fidgeting in Louis’ lap, gripping onto his shirt.

“I know, it’s okay, just gunna be your annual checkup okay?” Louis said, “you know you gotta get checked every year. Makes us safe.”

Just as Harry was going to protest, his name was called, Louis hiking him up before standing and following the doctor.

“Daddy,” Harry nervously whined as he held onto Louis’ shirt collar, eyes scanning the office as they were lead to a room.

“I know love, you’re alright,” Louis said, rubbing Harry’s back as they walked, feeling Harry start to wind up, adjusting him as he started to fidget, a nurse giving them a gentle smile as they passed her.

“No Daddy,” Harry said, pressing his hand onto Louis’ shoulder, holding the fabric as he spun his head around and whimpered, a foot pushing on Louis’ hip at the same time.

“It’s okay love, no pushing please,” Louis told Harry, grabbing his ankle and pulling his foot away from him. Louis knew that Harry would scramble for the ground if he wanted to, knew how powerful he was underneath. Louis patted Harry’s hip as he let his leg fall limp, instead choosing to bury his head into Louis’ neck as the doctor opened an office door and let them in.

“Shhh love,” Louis cooed as he heard Harry whimpering as the door shut, feeling the press of a cool table under his bum a moment later. Harry felt Louis shake the doctor’s hand and introduce himself, whining as Louis had no fear at all.

“How down is he?” Harry heard the doctor ask Louis afterwards.

“Probably about two or three, he went down after a punishment two days ago, hasn’t been fully up since,” Louis told the doctor.

“How long has he gone before?”

“He’s been down for two weeks easily before, we did two and a half once with some work,” Louis replied, rubbing Harry’s head with one hand.

“Gosh, that’s amazing,” the doctor said, “would love to monitor him one day.”

“Maybe, it’d be up to him, I don’t force him down so,” Louis said, protecting Harry, knowing that was a conversation for a different time.

“Of course, no pressure, the choice is yours,” the doctor said, “for now let’s get this checkup done.”

“Baby you’re gonna have to stop hiding,” Louis said, the sound of the doctor coming closer making Harry re-grip onto Louis’ shirt. Harry felt Louis pull the blanket away, a hand under his chin trying to lift his head up.

“Come here love,” Louis said, “you’re alright,” Harry was told as he lifted his head, whining again as soon as he took a glance at the doctor.

“Hey, I’m Dr. Gray, I’m just gonna look in your eyes and ears and a bit more okay?” Harry heard him say, but instead put his head on Louis’ other shoulder, squirming away.

“He’s not gonna hurt you bubs,” Louis said, “remember he supervised at the one presentation we went to? Remember how gentle he was?”

Harry moaned out at the memory, knowing that the doctor was a specialist, but still wanting nothing to do with him, his beginning cries making his chest hitch.

“Let’s weigh him and measure him first, he might just need a minute,” Dr. Gray said, Louis lifting him off the table and getting him to hang his legs down.

“Can you be a good boy for me love? Put your legs down,” Louis asked as Harry tried to get his legs back up on Louis’ hips, Louis pushing him down.

“Nooo!” Harry screeched as Louis repositioned him in his arms, getting Harry to look at him, even as tears began running down his cheeks.

“Harry, you’re going to be good, and you’re going to listen to me, okay? I don’t care how much of a fuss you make, you need to behave,” Louis said, Harry’s lip trembling, yet he let Louis slide him down onto the scale. Harry stood by himself awkwardly, Louis letting him wrap his fingers around Louis’ pinky, Harry shifting his head away as Dr. Gray slid the weights to match Harry.

“Stand up straight bubs, just for a minute,” Louis told him as his height was taken as well, Harry scrambling back into Louis’ arms as soon as Louis made the move to pick him back up.

“Shhhh, you’re okay,” Louis told Harry as he cried into his shoulder, his skin sticky with sweat under his shirt already as Louis rubbed circles into his back.

“Calm down bubs, easy breaths,” Louis cooed, putting Harry up onto the table but keeping him in his arms, rocking him gently as Harry hiccuped in his ear.

“You just have to let go for a bit, I’ll be right here,” Louis said, getting his hands on Harry’s ribcage and trying to pull him away, Harry freaking as soon as the contact was gone.

“No!” Harry all but shrieked, keeping his grip on Louis, who sighed out, Harry whimpering into Louis’ neck.

“Promise I’ll go nice and slow Harry, I won’t hurt you,” Dr. Gray said, ever so gently touching Harry’s back and trying to catch eye contact with him. Harry scrambled at the motion though, Louis doing all he could to keep Harry’s bum on the table, shushing him as the tears worsened, Harry crying out.

“What do you use for sleep?” Dr. Gray asked Louis, the sound of cabinetry opening and closing and gloves being put on making Louis look behind him, a needle being prepped for Harry.

“Usually melatonin, it’ll knock him out in twenty,” Louis replied, trying to soothe Harry while making eye contact with Dr. Gray.

“This okay?” Dr. Gray whispered under Harry’s cries, Louis nodding.

“Where?” Louis whispered back.

“Hip,” Dr. Gray said, ripping an alcohol wipe open at the same time, Louis ever so gently hiking Harry’s sweater up so his flesh was exposed.

“Alright, we’ll try for five today,” Dr. Gray said so Harry could hear, “just need you to keep still for a few seconds, just a quick pinch.”

Before Harry knew it, his skin was wiped and a needle was being pressed into his hip, his skin exposed from his shirt riding up in his shuffling, just enough flesh for a quick injection into him. It was over before he knew it, before he could cry out and try and kick away, tears streaming down his face as he glared at the doctor.

“Oh you won’t hate me that much in a minute,” Dr. Gray said, disposing of the syringe and his gloves.

“Don’t be like that, you’re a good boy” Louis told Harry, tapping a finger on his thigh before getting Harry to rerest his head on his shoulder.

“It won’t put him all the way out right away, but it might afterwards,” Dr. Gray continued, sitting on the edge of his desk while they waited.

Harry could feel the medication seeping through him, trying so desperately to hold on, but he eventually lost his grip, his arms slipping down to the table, the rest of him sagging into Louis who let out a chuckle.

“Think we’ve settled down a bit, hmmm baby?” Louis asked Harry, shifting him up onto the table a bit more, Dr. Gray coming over.

“See? You don’t hate me completely,” he said, getting a machine and scanning the plastic bracelet that Harry hadn’t even noticed on his wrist. He stared at it for a moment, slowly reading all of his info that was on it as Dr. Gray got something else ready.

“Just gunna look in your ears,” the doctor said before a plastic tip was in Harry’s ear, a little ticklish until it was removed and his other one checked as well.

His eyes were next, followed by his throat, and his nose.

“Still on puffers right?”

“Yep, my little hay fever baby,” Louis said, brushing Harry’s hair back as he stood beside him, a thermometer placed in Harry’s ear.

“That’s good, if you feel they need adjustment, don’t hesitate to ask,” Dr. Gray said, smiling at Louis as he read the meter.

“It’s clothes off time now, okay?” The doctor said next, Harry doing all he could to keep his eyes straight let alone take off his clothes. Thankfully Louis was there, tugging the sweater Harry was in off, followed by his socks and then his joggers, leaving him naked save a diaper.

“There we are,” Dr. Gray said as he got his stethoscope in his ears and wrapped a blood pressure cuff around Harry’s arm, pressing the stethoscope to Harry’s elbow as he pumped up the cuff, watching the numbers and listening.

“Totally perfect,” he said as he pulled the cuff off and hung it back up, proceeding to press his stethoscope all over Harry’s chest and back next. Harry let him do as he pleased as he dozed, eyelids drooping as his knees were hit.

“Alright, just need you on your back now,” Dr. Gray instructed, Louis helping him get his legs up followed by helping him to lay back and not hit his head off the stainless steel of the table. Harry shivered from the chilly surface but felt like melting into it at the same time, the distant feeling of his abdomen being prodded not worrying him at all.

“You’re being so good love,” Louis said to Harry as Dr. Gray worked his way down Harry’s legs and arms, bending joints and pressing on things along the way. Harry even let him touch up his neck, Dr. Gray smiling down at him.

“Okay, now for the not so fun bit, I just have to take off your diaper for a bit,” Dr. Gray warned, putting on a pair of gloves before pulling on the tabs of Harry’s diaper, the feeling making him squirm.

“I know, I’m sorry,” Dr. Gray said as he pulled the diaper out from under Harry, popping it in the bin. Harry had been released from his cage at some point as well, completely bare for the doctor, restless as he was felt over.

“There’s heavy bondage used, right?” Dr. Gray asked as he prodded a bit more, Louis answering with a, “yes.” Dr. Gray nodded at the answer, finishing his testing.

“Because of the bondage I’d like a good look, just for any tears or concerns there might be,” the doctor said, getting the table ready as Louis nodded.

“Just gonna put your legs up Harry,” he warned before placing Harry’s legs up and sliding him down to the edge of the table. Harry whined as he was looked at, Louis soothing him with a hand in his hair.

“Just a little cold feeling,” Dr. Gray said as he lubed Harry’s hole before sinking a syringe into him, lubing his walls inside.

“Daddy, Daddy no,” Harry whined, loosely grabbing at the edge of the table as Dr. Gray inserted a speculum, making Harry moan out, ending in a whimper.

“Shhh, you’re doing good baby,” Louis said, “just keep breathing for me.”

“Daddy, _please_ ,” Harry pleaded with Louis as he was opened, peered into by the doctor and a flashlight. He was prodded into next, a finger pressing to his walls and finally on his prostate, making him shout and cry out.

“Daddy,” Harry whined, Louis gently petting his hair.

“Shh baby, I’m right here,” Louis said, Harry’s breath gently hitching as tears slipped from his eyes. Harry jerked as the speculum was removed, Dr. Gray quickly checking his walls with his finger before declaring he was finished.

“There we are, all good, all done Harry,” he said, wiping Harry’s bum before taking his gloves off and discarding them, gently letting Harry’s legs down afterwards. Louis helped slide Harry back up the table, wiping his tears with his thumbs afterwards.

“I just have to prick your elbow a little bit, okay? I just need you to stay still,” Dr. Gray said aloud while he pulled things out of his cabinetry, Harry starting to get fidgety on the table.

“Shhhh, do you want your blankey love?” Louis asked, getting a nod out of Harry.

“Okay, you can have it, but you have to stay still for a bit longer,” Louis said, grabbing the blanket from the chair it had been put on, laying it over Harry’s thighs and torso. Harry stilled under the fabric, Louis going back to his head, turning Harry’s face away as Dr. Gray got working on his arm.

Harry felt a band get tied around his bicep before his elbow was cleaned, warned of a little pinch before a needle was pressed into his elbow, Harry whimpering out but staying still. A few vials of blood were taken from him, the needle being taken out and a cotton ball pressed onto the spot.

“So good baby, such a good boy,” Louis praised, wiping away the few tears that were falling.

“You can sit up if you like,” Dr. Gray said, going to his desk and labelling the vials. Louis helped Harry sit up, letting him cuddle into his shoulder.

“What do you think would be the easiest way for a urine test?” Dr. Gray asked Louis, unscrewing a lid on a sample cup.

“He did wet for me yesterday, but I’m not sure if he will right now, it’s still a new command for him,” Louis said, helping pull the blanket up and put it on Harry’s shoulders, his front exposed again.

“We’ll give it a go and if not we have other options,” Dr. Gray said, sliding Harry to the edge of the table and holding the cup to Harry’s dick.

“Hey bubs, can you wet for me? Wet like you did yesterday, remember?” Louis asked Harry, gentle fingertips grazing his cheek.

“Love, it’s okay, you can wet yourself,” Louis coaxed a bit more, Harry fidgeting and whining in Louis’ shoulder, trying to back his bum away.

“No is alright too, like I said, we have other options,” Dr. Gray said, placing the cup down on the table and going to his cabinets.

“Ever used a penis plug or sounds?” Dr. Gray asked, getting a pair of gloves on.

“He’s had a plug in before, never a sound though,” Louis answered.

“Okay, this is going to kind of feel like a plug, but a little longer,” Dr. Gray said to Harry, “you might have to keep him from pushing back, it’ll probably be a little uncomfortable for him,” Louis was told, an arm wrapping around Harry’s hips.

“Just going to touch a bit,” Dr. Gray said as he cleaned the end of Harry’s dick before lubing it up, pressing a needless syringe into his slit.

“Good,” Dr. Gray said, Harry’s thighs twitching as lube was pressed into him, Dr. Gray pinching the end of his dick as the syringe was removed and the plastic catheter readied.

“D-daddy,” Harry stuttered in Louis’ ear as it felt weird to have someone else touch him, wanting to push him away.

“It’s okay, I know it’s weird baby but you’re fine,” Louis soothed.

“Just a little pressure,” Dr. Gray warned before Harry felt the catheter being pushed into his dick, Louis’ arm keeping his hips still as he whined and tried to get away, gasping as his bladder was breached.

“There we are, cath’s all in,” the doctor said as he filled up the balloon and gave it a little tug, Harry no longer in control of himself.

“Daddy,” Harry mumbled out before wrapping his arms around Louis’ neck, trying to pull himself closer to him.

“Give him a minute, it’s okay,” Dr. Gray said to Louis, who let Harry wrap around him and cry, Harry trying to be more upset but still fighting the medication that was seeping into him more and more as time passed. Louis soothed him and rocked him gently until he relaxed, arms slipping from Louis’ neck and head lolling on his shoulder.

“There ya go,” Louis whispered to Harry, ever so gently pushing him back onto the table a bit more, access for Dr. Gray to get a longer tube onto his catheter.

“This’ll take a few minutes to fill up,” Dr. Gray said as he connected Harry to a soft cup that looked slightly caved in. “It has a bit of suction on it, but he still shouldn’t feel anything, should just feel sleepy.”

“Yeah, we’re definitely getting exhausted aren’t we?” Louis said, “almost cried out.”

Louis watched as Harry barely kept his eyes open, done fighting the medication and drained from being upset. By the time his cup had filled up, Harry was asleep on Louis’ shoulder. Dr. Gray was quiet as he undid Harry’s tubing, sticking a label to the cup and placing it on his desk.

“He can be pretty dead to the world once he’s asleep,” Louis said as Dr. Gray helped lay Harry down on the table, starting to work on Harry’s catheter.

“You drove him in asleep, right?”

“Yep, didn’t wake up till we were already signed in and waiting,” Louis said, getting a fresh diaper out from the pocket that was in Harry’s sweater.

“Just a little tug,” Dr. Gray said as he pulled the catheter out, Harry’s thighs twitching but staying asleep. Louis slipped him into the diaper after, partially covering him up with the blanket that wasn’t under him.

“Alright, any other concerns that we haven’t covered?” Dr. Gray asked, Louis sitting down in the chair across from him.

“I don’t think so, other than the week’s plan that we talked about on the phone.”

“I think he’s perfectly healthy for what you want to do. You have the green light from me.”

“Awesome, I’ll get him dressed and out of your clinic then,” Louis said, standing and shaking Dr. Gray’s hand.

“Seriously think about letting him be monitored too, he’s something we don’t see very often. We could set it up as you like, keep it confidential of course,” Dr. Gray said as he gathered his few things.

“Yeah, we’ll see about it, when will the medication wear off?” Louis asked, storing the other information in the back of his brain.

“Probably in about four hours it’ll start wearing off. He might sleep longer than that, but he should be okay by the end of the day,” Dr. Gray said, “give me a ring if he isn’t.”

“Okay,” Louis said, Dr. Gray bidding his farewells before shutting the door behind him.

“Yeah, just me and you now love,” Louis said to Harry as he touched his ankle, Harry looking at him briefly before closing his eyes again.

-

“Let’s pray there’s no one out here yet,” Louis said as he exited the office with Harry in his arms, the morning fog still settled on the land as the sun just started peeking over the horizon.

“D-d,” Harry started as Louis got the door to the Range Rover open.

“Yeah, I’m right here,” Louis said, popping Harry on the backseat, tucking his blanket over him.

“Sleepy,” Harry slurred out as Louis did up his seat belt.

“I know, you’ll feel that way for a bit, just rest bubs,” Louis told him, tucking him into the pillow he had brought on the way down. Louis left him in a comfortable looking position, closing his door and hopping in the driver’s seat, smiling as he saw Harry sleeping by the time he was pulling out.

—

“Yeah, I know, I know you’re upset love,” Louis told Harry as he picked him up off the mattress, the sounds of sniffles through the baby monitor alerting him that Harry had woken up after sleeping for hours. Louis wrapped Harry in a blanket and cooed to him as they walked around the room, Harry crying against Louis’ shoulder.

“Do you wanna have a bath love? Get all cleaned up and comfy?” Louis asked, Harry still crying out, but something about his demeanour hinted to Louis that a bath would be a good decision.

"Come, let's get washed up, okay?” Louis said, taking Harry out of the blanket and into the bathroom, shushing him along the way. He filled up the bath and took Harry’s clothes off, sinking him into the water. Harry cried out at first, grabbing for Louis as he took his own clothes off, eventually sinking into the water behind Harry.

“I’m right here love,” Louis said as he got Harry’s favourite soap out and started washing him down, his touch seeming to calm Harry down. He washed Harry’s hair and conditioned it before pulling the plug and rinsing off.

Harry's throat was still catching as Louis dried him off in a big fluffy towel, loving on him as much as possible.

"So many tears," Louis said, catching a stray with his thumb that was sliding down Harry's cheek, Harry's eyes all red from crying so much.

"Only you," Harry choked out, invading Louis' space, Louis letting him.

"Of course baby, no one else, no one else gets you like I do," Louis confirmed.

"He touched," Harry whimpered, a fresh batch of tears coming.

"I know, but he's a doctor, it's his job. You have to be checked sometimes, and I understand that. You did nothing wrong, I was right there with you," Louis told Harry, soothing him into his arms, taking him back to the bedroom.

"Let's get you settled," Louis said as he sat Harry on the edge of the bed.

Harry waited patiently as Louis got dressed in the closet, coming out in soft pyjamas, a diaper and onesie for Harry in his hands.

"Yeah, I know you like this one," Louis said as Harry touched the soft fabric of the onesie, "nice and soft, just for you."

Louis helped Harry lay back, Harry a little restless as his cock was slid back into his cage, Louis continually talking to him.

"You're so good," Louis said as he diapered Harry back up and began sliding his feet into his onesie. Harry started feeling warm as the fabric was pulled over his torso and arms, zipped up his tummy to his chest.

"Want your soothie?" Louis asked as he moved to get on the bed, getting Harry by the armpits and pulling him up to the pillows.

"Yes please," Harry answered, Louis getting it from the nightstand where it was left, popping it into Harry's mouth.

Louis smiled and worked on straightening the covers before pulling them up, cocooning himself and Harry in.

"Yeah, cuddle in love," Louis encouraged as Harry rolled into him, an arm and leg slung on top, Louis reaching down and rubbing Harry's back, watching Harry begin to calm. Harry still whimpered though, pulling himself closer to Louis, hiding himself in Louis' chest.

"Shhh bubs, you're okay," Louis cooed, reaching for Harry's hand that was behind him, tucking it inbetween their bodies and holding Harry tight. Louis knew Harry could think things when he was little, that sometimes he just needed to be loved.

"Daddy," Harry said quietly as he fisted his hands in Louis' tshirt.

"Yes love?" Louis asked.

"Need you"

"I'm right here love, not going anywhere," Louis assured.

"Funny bum," Harry said as he pressed his hips forward, getting desperate for Louis to mark him again.

"I know, I know it feels loose baby, but we're not doing that remember? It'll feel normal by tomorrow," Louis said, Harry whining high in his throat.

"Shhh, we're not doing anything else today, just relax love," Louis said, massaging into Harry's neck, "just you and me love."

\-- --

DAY 3

Harry didn't feel like he was waking up today, flat on his back with his arms bound just above his head, his ankles having wiggle room, enough where he could draw his knees up but not much more. He had been stripped of his onesie, naked except his diaper and cage, but under enough covers that he didn't mind.

What disoriented him though was the fact that he was blindfolded, the fabric pressing his eyes shut while silicone had blocked his ears, muting the world around him. He was back in his gag as well, the plastic held firmly against his mouth, teeth not allowed to touch. Louis clearly wanted him to go crazy today, the softness of yesterday taken away, Harry left with himself in his head.

The first touch startled Harry, fingertips running on his upturned forearm, Harry hearing his own panicked breathing in his ears, even though the touch was familiar, clearly Louis. The next touch to his hair made him want to cry out, wanted to hear the praises Louis was probably giving, probably asking him to calm down and relax. Harry was nervous, but craving.

A kiss was dropped to the top of his head before the mattress shifted, Louis kneeling on it to shift Harry up the bed a bit, another pillow placed behind his head to prop him up. Harry waited with his legs out straight for the next touch, which was his soother getting replaced for a bottle, no choice but to drink it. Louis stayed the whole time, one hand on the bottle and the other on Harry's shoulder, burning into his buzzing flesh.

Harry felt on fire as the bottle finished and his soother was put back, the touch leaving for a moment before returning, rubbing his chest before moving down, the blankets pooling on his legs as the band of his diaper was pulled on, being checked for wetness. It made Harry squirm, the feeling of being manhandled back down so his knees could be bent, the blankets pushed away as the bruising on his bum was checked. He was creamed up once again, the cream massaged into his skin a little more than usual, making him want to buck up for release. Harry could almost hear Louis laugh as the hand slid up his thigh and gave a little tap, letting Harry know he was being obvious.

He was moved back to his pillow and covered back up then, Louis leaving him, yet Harry had no idea how far he'd gone.

It made Harry desperate, whining in the back of his throat and bringing his knees up, wanting to protest. He wanted Louis, right there, touching him, getting him off and loving him, yet instead he was stuck with himself, screaming into his gag and pulling on his restraints. Louis was probably watching him. Louis probably liked watching him writhe on the mattress, arching his back just to let it drop and shake the bed. Harry grabbed at anything he could get, winding a hand around a pillow corner and flinging it, knocking over who knows what in the room.

He whined as much as he could as he pulled on his ankles, feeling the quick releases dig in through the padding but not break, chaffing on Harry's skin a little. Harry kicked out at that, not reaching the footboard like he wanted to. He could reach the headboard with his hands though, making it shake against the wall before lifting his hips and slamming them down again, his knuckles squishing against the wall.

Harry whimpered at that and pulled his hands away, his hands immediately on fire from the blow. He let himself stop then, breathing heavily, a layer of sweat covering his skin under the blanket. He was upset though, upset and probably alone and now dealing with hurting knuckles and a sweaty duvet. His tummy wasn't happy with the jostling either, a little annoyed that he had sloshed his milk around.

Harry settled for whining and whimpering after that, Louis not coming back for that either. Harry wriggled around on the bed a couple more times as well, until he wore himself out and ended up falling asleep.

—

Harry woke with a start for some reason a few hours later, gasping as he jerked against his restraints by accident, greeted with the noise of his blood rushing in his ears. It took him a moment to get his bearings, remembering that he was neck deep in submission, his senses cut off for however long Louis chooses. Harry laid there quietly and let his body calm down, knowing that Louis would come when he saw fit.

Harry knew he was slipping back into a soft headset as he laid there for a while, sprawling his legs out as much as he could, his thoughts fading away into a nice lull as he settled. He wet his diaper with ease, even in the cock cage which usually made it feel weird but he was becoming so used to it that wetting it didn't upset him.

His soft headspace was probably why he didn't flinch when a hand touched his ankle through the blankets, rubbing it a little before getting underneath and undoing the cuff. He was freed one limb at a time before the blankets were pulled up, cold air wrapping around him and giving him goosebumps. Harry's hair was caressed a couple times before a hand slipped under his shoulders, helping him sit up slowly, his body cranky from being in the same spot for so long. Harry knew it was Louis with him as soon as his head lolled onto his shoulder, Louis' smell enveloping him. Harry let himself sag into Louis as his back was rubbed gently, body soothed just by the touch.

Harry scrambled a bit when he was picked up bridal style though, one arm grasping Louis' neck and the other reaching out for anything, bumping into a doorframe as Louis walked. Louis had to wait for Harry to grasp it before letting go and curling his arm in, trusting Louis. Harry felt a little chuckle radiate through Louis' chest, fingers squeezing Harry's flesh to tell him he was okay.

Harry couldn't help holding on a little tighter as he was laid down again though, his bum hitting something soft before his back and head were too. He felt around with his hands a bit, discovering he was on a towel, with folded up ones under his tailbone and head, the warm tile beside him telling him that he was probably in their bathroom, Louis turning on the heated floor to not give him a chill.

Harry let Louis sit inbetween his legs, peeling the tabs of his diaper off, lifting his bum as Louis pulled it away. The touch of a baby wipe on his skin came next, wiping away what had run on himself. The feeling of a q-tip inside of his cage lit him up, Harry arching his back at the feeling, a warm hand pushing him back down, telling him to calm. Harry mildly whined as it was removed, a kiss pressed to his knee in response.

Harry's tummy flipped a little with anxiety when he realized he didn't know what was coming next, so when a foamy substance was smeared into his pubes he jumped a little. Louis just kept going though, covering him in something. It was only when the first drag of a razor was felt that Harry figured out that Louis had covered him in shaving cream, and was shaving him. Down there.

It wasn't that Harry was opposed to being shaved, he just knew that he hadn't been for a while, so he felt a little embarrassed that Louis was doing it for him. He kept as still as he could be for him, moving easily when Louis moved his legs to get a better angle, and folding himself up as much as he could as Louis got down in his bum. Louis was careful yet meticulous, shaving away Harry's happy trail as well. He wiped Harry down when he was done, his touch leaving for a moment until Harry felt thighs straddling his chest.

Harry let his hands come up and touch Louis' hips for moment, Louis taking them straight away and pressing them above his head, a nose kiss for Harry along the way.

Harry couldn't help squirm as shaving cream was swiped up his one armpit though, cold and foamy on his skin. He tried to stay still as he was shaved though, sucking on his soother to distract himself. Louis did the other armpit quickly, Harry trying not to giggle at the feeling. As soon as he was wiped up though, Louis was off him, leaving him on the floor.

Harry let his arms flop back down on the floor as he waited, boneless because he could be, letting the floor heat soak into him through the towel.

Soon enough though he was being lifted again, hands grasping on Louis' shoulders as he startled a little bit. He reached out to the side as he was shuffled in Louis' arms, legs being lifted before he was being put down, the shock of warm water hitting his bum making him scramble for the tub edges, Louis going slow as he grasped on for some purchase.

Louis went as slowly as Harry wanted, stopping midway to let Harry's erratic breathing calm as the feeling of water was overwhelming him, his body a little shot. Eventually Harry's bum rested on a towel though, protecting him from the hard porcelain. Louis laid him back on the tub, rubbing down his arms, silently asking him to release his fingers and put them in the water too. Harry felt his way down the edges, the water feeling weird on his skin, hypersensitive to the way it brushed inbetween his fingertips. Louis let him take his time though, a hand tracing little shapes on his shoulder until he started to relax a bit, body being convinced to sag against the tub.

Eventually the tracing stopped and a flannel was dragged across his chest and abdomen, cleaning him up and making him smell good, rubbing away the traces of shaving cream as well.

A light touch to his knee was all the warning he got though before his leg was being lifted, rested on the edge, the feeling of it dripping making him shiver. It was masked by shaving cream a minute later though, Louis beginning to shave his legs. Harry liked the feeling, the metal scraping away his hair, rinsed away into the water, leaving him smooth and pretty. Even without being able to see himself, Harry felt pretty in the moment, pretty just for Louis. Just for Daddy.

Harry had gotten used to the bath by the time Louis had finished his legs, wrapped in the warmth and comfort of it all, enough that he felt pliant and easy. The pulling of the plug mildly startled him, but he didn't move unless he was guided to, sitting up as Louis rinsed him off with the showerhead.

Harry mildly hummed as he was grabbed under the arms and pulled up, a hand gripping Louis' bicep as his legs dragged across the edge of the tub. He was sat on the floor again with his legs out straight, a chill running through him just as a towel was wrapped around his shoulders, hands rubbing him dry. The towel felt rough on his skin, being dragged across his chest and down to his legs, even being squished between his toes to get the water. The towel disappeared when he was dry, Louis gently guiding Harry's hands into the robe from a few days ago, Harry being bundled up in it, the belt tied loosely around his waist. Harry nudged his chin into his shoulder to feel the soft collar, wondering why they didn't use robes before, they're so comfy.

There was a light touch on his head down to his shoulder before a wrist was being picked up, a cool cream covering over the rub marks from his cuffs and his red knuckles, soothing them. His ankles were tended to as well, fingertips smearing it into his skin. Louis got him to lay back after, creaming his bum and slipping him into a diaper.

Harry was content as he was bundled into Louis' arms again, brought back to the familiar bed, lead to lay on his tummy. Louis helped him tuck his head comfortably on his pillow before getting underneath him with his hands and untying his robe, pulling it off his soft skin. Harry hummed as blankets were tossed on his legs, snaking his arms under his chest and snuggling in.

A hand was laid on his shoulder blade before Harry felt thighs press on either side of his hips, his body automatically lighting up, rutting down into the mattress only to find his constricting cage. A hand rubbed on his shoulder and tangled up in his hair in response, Louis surely smiling as Harry wanted him, Louis always being a tease.

Harry let it all go when two oily hands pressed into his shoulders, short fingers massaging into his muscles. Even with his eyes shut, Harry could feel them roll back, living for the massage he was receiving. He moaned into his gag as he fully relaxed, mouth watering from it.

Louis' hands were like heaven on his muscles, pushing him down into the mattress as he worked particularly hard muscles, Harry whimpering in pain from time to time over it. His body felt on fire from all of it though, completely enveloped by Louis, so sensitive to every little touch.

Soon Louis was done though, Harry lax on the mattress, drooling out from around his soother, right on the edge of sleep. Louis left him for a moment, coming back and wrestling Harry's limbs into a fluffy onesie, tucking him into the covers afterwards.

\--

DAY 4

Harry woke with a start the next day, breathing harshly through his nose and arching his back on the mattress, learning that he was all bundled up, naked save a diaper, his senses still cut off from everything. He had been sausaged into a blanket, hands crossed on his chest, head resting up on a pile of pillows. As constrained as he was, he didn't panic, calming his breathing down as he woke up.

A gentle hand in his hair made him startle a bit, till the bed was dipping and he was being cradled, Louis' scent flooding him and calming him. Harry let himself be sat up a bit more, his head tucked into Louis' chest as his one ear was touched, the silicone ear plug pulled away, Harry being assaulted even in the quiet room.

"Hey baby, you're alright," Louis whispered as he pulled the other one out, Harry's ears feeling weird and sensitive.

"You're a good boy, aren't you? So good," Louis told Harry, his free hand rubbing Harry's shoulder as he went for his gag’s Velcro, "this is just a little loud."

Harry jumped at the noise of the Velcro peeling away, whimpering as Louis undid the strap and took the gag away slowly. Harry gasped as he took in big breaths, listening to himself all but cry about it.

"Just one more baby, keep your eyes shut for a minute," Louis said, loosening the strap and then taking it away, a hand over Harry's eyes so they wouldn't burn in the light.

Louis let Harry squint his eyes open, brushing his hair back with his hand as Harry adjusted, curling into Louis and quietly crying, Louis holding him close.

"You're okay, I know it's overwhelming," Louis said, "do you mind telling me your colour?"

"Mmmm," Harry hummed before rasping out, "green."

"That's good, such a good thing," Louis said with a smile, both arms wrapped around Harry's shoulders, rocking him.

"Do you want a spot of tea? I have some for you if you want it," Louis asked then, Harry nodding.

"Okay bubs, it's just in a sippy here, just warm okay?" Louis said, grabbing the tea off the nightstand and gently raising it to Harry's lips, tilting it into his mouth so Harry could sip.

Harry drank a bit before pulling away and settling his head on Louis' shoulder, sighing out. Louis smiled, pressing a kiss to Harry's forehead.

"You've been so good, such a good little boy for me, haven't you? We're so good yesterday in the bath, trusted me so much as I shaved you, stayed so still for me." Harry smiled and wormed up into Louis' neck more, embarrassed at the memories, "because of that, I was wondering if you wanted to be my good little girl today?"

Harry full on rubbed his face into Louis at the thought, a 'yes' coming out of him.

"Ask properly," Louis said with a tap to Harry's hip.

"Yes please Daddy," Harry repeated, a kiss pressed to Louis' neck.

"Okay baby, let's get washed up and dressed then."

Harry was helped out of his blankets and into the bathroom, sat on the toilet seat while Louis filled the sink with warm water.

"Missed your pretty face," Louis said as he came with a cloth, wiping Harry's skin down and cleaning his eyes out. Harry smiled up at Louis, letting him clean up under his arms and across his chest.

"You can speak baby, let me hear you," Louis assured Harry, knowing Harry was just being good by being quiet.

"Missed you Daddy," Harry said, voice still quiet and rough around the edges from disuse.

"I love you, you know that? I love you so much," Louis said, gently running his fingers across Harry's skin, soft from the water.

"I love you too," Harry said, soaking up Louis' statement. Louis rinsed his cloth out and kissed Harry on the lips, Harry pressing into it and letting Louis into his mouth, Harry's lips left red and wet.

"Let's just clean up down here and then we can have some fun, okay?" Louis said, pulling on the band of Harry's diaper, Harry nodding his head.

Louis pulled the tabs apart and wiped all around Harry's thighs and down in his bumcrack, Harry's toes curling on the tiles as the inside of his cock cage was cleaned. Louis pressed a kiss to his cheek when he was done, pulling the plug of the sink and rinsing out the cloth, left to dry.

"Let’s leave the diaper for now," Louis said as he helped Harry up, tossing the diaper along the way. He led Harry to the closet, letting him nuzzle and cling to him along the way.

"Lets see what's pretty in here for you," Louis said, helping Harry down to the floor with his feet out, peering up at Louis and the clothes on the racks. Louis slid open a drawer, rifling through Harry's panties.

"Mmmm, how about these ones?" Louis said as he pulled out a pink thong, cute little frills settling on Harry's bum as he was helped into them. Harry traced his fingers across the frills, distracted as Louis went into another drawer.

Louis whistled to get Harry's attention, big green eyes dilating when he saw what Louis had.

"Yeah? You want this?" Louis said, letting the soft bralette hang from his fingertips, Harry biting his lip in return. "Ask for it."

"Please Daddy, please can I have it?" Harry said eagerly, hands flat on the floor as he leaned forward. Louis smiled, bringing it over and strapping Harry in, eyes tracing him afterwards.

"Almost a shame to cover you up," Louis said, "but I know worse will happen soon anyways."

Harry groaned in anticipation at the words, his cock wanting to fatten as he was dressed in a fluffy skirt and loose sweater, both creamy whites in colour.

"You know we need these too," Louis said, holding a set of cuffs up, Harry nodding in obedience.

"Yeah, you know because you're my good little girl, aren't you?" Louis said, inspecting Harry's first wrist before wrapping the padding around it, fitting the strap through and velcroing it down, making sure it was secure by pulling on one of the loops before moving onto the next limb. Harry was strapped in before he knew it, the weight of the cuffs enough to remind him to behave.

"Want me to do your hair? Make you look even cuter?" Louis asked as he slipped some socks on Harry's feet, the tops frilly and bunching up against his cuffs. Harry shook his feet back and forth after, clearly delighted to have the socks on. Louis smiled as he got two little elastics, combing through Harry's hair a bit before splitting it in the middle and grasping as much as he could, two little curly pigtails left on either side of Harry's head.

"Such a cute little girl, adorable baby," Louis said as he knelt and pressed kisses to Harry's face, Harry giggling in response. Harry motioned to be picked up, Louis stepping back.

“I dunno, you look more grown up today, you can probably crawl,” Louis told Harry, stepping around him and back into the bedroom. Harry pouted a bit before rolling over onto his hands and knees, crawling slowly into the bedroom. He could feel his skirt bunching up, cool air rubbing on his bum.

He looked up to Louis, standing on the far side of the bed, Harry just at the edge of the footboard. Harry went to crawl to him, but a firm “no,” stopped him, making him sit back on his heels, looking at Louis who was looking down, into the drawer under the bed.

“You know, you’ve been really good this whole time,” Louis said, picking something up and closing the drawer, heading towards Harry, “so very good, and you’ve only got a few days left now. Kinda wanna see you go mad.”

Harry whimpered and closed his eyes as Louis knelt in front of him, pushing his skirt up, scrunching it into the waist band to expose Harry’s panties, bulked from his cage. Harry looked down as his panties were pulled on, hooked under his balls.

“Now, I’m gunna take this off for a few minutes, and I know what tightness it’s on, and it’s going back on just as tight okay? If you get hard, it’s gunna hurt, so behave a little bit more,” Louis instructed, Harry’s breathing picking up as Louis’ quick hands freed his dick from the cage, Harry doing everything to control himself.

Louis touching him made him gasp, Harry throwing his head back, trying not to lose himself in the feeling of lube being smeared on his tip, even as his eyes rolled back.

“Just some pressure love,” Louis said before Harry felt cold press into his tip, his head whipping forward to see Louis pushing a penis plug into him, Harry crying out at the feeling. Before Harry knew it, the plug was in, a ring snug around the head of his dick, begging him to harden up. Of course Louis chose a plug that he could control, screwing a little end into Harry, effectively cutting Harry off from peeing if he has to.

“Don’t get hard bub,” Louis said as he let go of Harry, who was doing everything he could to not get stiff. He knew he was partially hard anyways though, his body betraying him, the feeling of stimulation running through his veins. Louis slipped his cage back on, Harry screaming out as it was retightened, Louis keeping true to his word. Harry felt delirious as his balls were pulled away from him and refastened into the cage as well, Harry barely registering that he was crying, his throbbing dick the only important thing to him.

“Lou,” Harry choked out as Louis stood up from tucking Harry away in his clothes.

“Hey, you know the rules, do you want to earn another spanking?” Louis scolded, Harry sobbing out at the threat.

“When you’re a bit calmer you can come up on the bed okay?” Louis said as he fixed the covers and got on the mattress, Harry glaring as he pulled a book from the nightstand and began reading.

It took Harry the better part of an hour to stop crying and whining, throwing looks Louis’ way even though he was never looking. He began crawling over when he only had shaky breaths, the crawl slow with his dick hanging down, the string of his thong rubbing his hole with every movement. Eventually Harry got to Louis, sitting up with his head down, waiting for acknowledgement.

“You wanna come up baby girl?” Louis asked, putting his book down and patting his lap.

“Yes please,” Harry said as he looked up at Louis.

“So polite, come on up,” Louis praised, helping Harry up onto the mattress, draping him across his legs. Harry sighed as he settled, his head in Louis’ lap, a hardness pressing into his cheek. He experimentally moved his head a bit, Louis bringing a hand down into his loose hair.

“If you’re going to be on me, you have to be still okay?” Louis said, patting Harry’s cheek a bit before picking his book up to keep reading.

Harry kept as still as he could on Louis lap, only his toes wiggling together on the mattress. Eventually though he felt himself start to need to go, twisting his legs on the mattress a bit.

“Daddy,” Harry whispered out, looking up at Louis.

“Shh baby,” Louis said, a hand resting down in his hair, scratching at his scalp. Harry let his gaze drop, looking at the wall as he started to worry. He really needed to go and Louis wasn’t paying him any attention, the sound of a page turning making Harry’s tummy drop.

“Daddy,” Harry whined a bit as he sat up, a concerned look on his face as he tried to get Louis’ attention again.

“Shhh baby, you’re okay, come cuddle,” Louis said, briefly looking at Harry and tugging him closer, Harry resting his head on Louis’ shoulder. Harry felt an uncomfortable feeling creeping up on him though, goosebumps raising on his skin as his bladder filled more.

“Daddy,” Harry interrupted again.

“Harry, please,” Louis said, something inside Harry breaking, his brain a little frazzled as he sobbed out, Louis immediately taking hold of his body.

“Lou, no, I don’t like it,” Harry barked out, a hand pressing down into his skirt.

“Okay, you’re okay, stay calm love,” Louis told Harry, picking up on the fact that Harry wasn’t staying down.

“Louis please,” Harry said, looking up into Louis’ eyes as Louis slid off the bed and grabbed him, Harry whining as he was taken into the bathroom, Louis’ fingers quick as he pulled Harry’s panties down and undid the plug, an arm around his ribs as he peed standing up.

“Louis,” Harry said as he finished, his mouth slung open as he tried to comprehend everything.

“I know H, it’s okay, it happens,” Louis said, feeling Harry start to shake in his arms, his brain bouncing all over the place.

“Let’s get back in bed maybe,” Louis suggested, wiping Harry with a bit of toilet paper before pulling his panties back up and guiding Harry back to bed.

“‘M sorry,” Harry said as Louis slid down into the covers.

“It’s alright, it was a new thing, you’re allowed to not like it,” Louis said, gauging how embarrassed Harry was, and when the tears started flowing and Harry turned away from Louis, face into his pillow, he knew that it wasn’t good.

“Yeah, you can cry it out love,” Louis said as he slid his hand around Harry’s torso and cuddled in, “right here okay?”

Louis knew he was doing the right thing as Harry grabbed his hand and squeezed it, quiet hitches coming out of him as he cried.

“Lou,” Harry squeaked out five minutes later, rolling on his stomach, Louis helping him get on his other side to bury himself in Louis’ chest.

“Tell me if you want, tell me what you’re feeling,” Louis coaxed cautiously, Harry so fragile in his hands.

“I don’t know, so scared,” Harry choked out, “I don’t know what I want.”

“That’s okay, if you don’t want to go down right now you don’t have to, don’t feel pressured,” Louis said, “do you wanna get undressed maybe?”

“No, wanna stay,” Harry said, “feel pretty.”

“Okay, was just checking,” Louis said quietly, running his nails across Harry’s scalp.

“Dunno bout being down yet,” Harry told Louis.

“That’s okay, you can be up and still wear whatever you like,” Louis said, “totally fine with me.”

“Still wanna be good though,” Harry said with a little shift to his hips on Louis’ thigh.

“Yeah, you’re still good, don’t worry about it,” Louis said, shifting Harry a bit in his arms and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Louis and Harry laid in between the sheets for a good few hours until Harry’s tears dried up and he was feeling a little better.

“You wanna eat a bit maybe?” Louis asked, Harry shifting on the bed before nodding.

“Okay, I’ll get you something,” Louis said, “I’ll be right back.”

Louis made sure to tuck Harry in a bit before slipping out of the room, heading down into the kitchen. He grabbed anything that was soft, knowing Harry wouldn’t do well on immediate solid food. He threw together a quick smoothie as well, screwing on a lid to make it easier to drink.

“Alright, you get to pick love,” Louis said as he laid the items out on the bed, a banana and applesauce placed beside the smoothie.

“Um, I dunno,” Harry said as Louis got back on the bed, reaching for the banana.

“How about a banana? You love those,” Louis said, Harry shrugging but sitting himself up as Louis peeled the banana a bit.

“Can I sit in your lap still?” Harry asked as Louis went to pass him the banana, halting his movements at the question.

“Of course H, come on over,” Louis said, opening up his lap for Harry to climb into, never refusing to give Harry a cuddle, big or little.

Harry snuggled into Louis, then promptly wrapped his hand around Louis’ and brought the banana to his mouth, Louis stopping him from taking a too big bite.

“Louis I can feed myself,” Harry said as he chewed the banana in his mouth, trying to pull the rest of the banana towards himself already.

“You just haven’t eaten any solids the past couple of days, don’t go too fast,” Louis said, letting Harry take another bite. He listened as Harry chewed, trying desperately to get bigger bites, but never going to let go of Louis’ hand either.

Harry rested his head on Louis’ shoulder as he finished up his last bite, sighing out.

“I need to pee,” Harry said as he swallowed, sitting up in Louis lap.

“Go slow, you might be a little wobbly,” Louis said, Harry huffing as he slid his feet down to the ground, Louis’ hands on his ribcage helping.

“Stop, I can do it,” Harry said over his shoulder, his hands mildly pushing Louis’ away from his body. Louis raised his eyebrows and sighed a bit, watching as Harry kept a hand on the mattress while his legs stumbled a bit, his body protesting moving itself for the first time in a while.

Harry paused at the end of the bed, looking at the bathroom that was so close yet so far away. He nervously flattened out his skirt a bit before letting the mattress go and wobbling to the bathroom, gripping the doorframe before slipping in front of the toilet.

“You good H?” Louis called to him.

“Yep!” Harry yelled back, despite the door still being open. Harry whimpered to himself as he lifted his skirt and saw his bulky panties, pulling them down and feeling a little self conscious at the sight of his cock all wrapped up in his cage. The tip of his plug poked out, Harry a little thankful for it as he peed and didn’t get it everywhere inside his cage. He wiped himself up afterwards and flushed the toilet, the loud noise a little startling for whatever reason, Harry feeling disjointed as he washed his hands and started his way back to bed.

“Hey, you’re doing good,” Louis said as Harry slowly made his way back to him, climbing up onto his lap again. Louis had moved the applesauce and smoothie to the nightstand, Harry reaching out and grabbing the smoothie.

“Here love,” Louis said as Harry awkwardly bumped the cup into his lip, Louis helping him aim the cup a little more with a hand on it.

“I said to stop,” Harry whined after his first sip, turning his head away from Louis’ hand, yet still planting his back right up against Louis’ chest. Louis shook his head a bit, just trying to follow Harry through his mind maze.

“Harry, bubs,” Louis whined as Harry went to take another sip of his smoothie, smearing the cup across his lips and dripping some of it down himself, Louis immediately there wiping him up with a Kleenex. Harry squirmed and whined, Louis huffing as Harry shifted.

“Okay, you gotta stop,” Louis finally said, grabbing Harry around his middle with one arm while taking his smoothie with the other, placing it on the nightstand.

“Louis no! I’m big enough to do it myself,” Harry shrieked as Louis moved him, flipping him onto his tummy and getting his hands up to the headboard, clipping his cuffs around a rung.

“No!” Harry yelled out, pulling on his cuffs and rattling the headboard.

“Harry, stop,” Louis said as he moved to the side, Harry looking over and glaring at him.

“Do not break the headboard Harold,” Louis said as Harry started pulling, staring Louis in the eye with his jaw set. Louis could hear the headboard creak as Harry used his muscles to pull, Louis tilting his head at Harry with his eyebrows up, a silent conversation happening between them, the sound of the headboard straining the only noise in the room.

“Harold. Edward. Styles. You need to stop, right. Now.”

Harry challenged Louis’ words still, the headboard bending away from the wall. Louis gave him five more seconds to stop before hiking Harry’s skirt up and pulling his panties down, Harry gasping and trying to scoot away, Louis quickly scanning how bruised Harry’s bum still was before letting a slap ring out into the room, Harry jerking and screaming out, his brown bum turned red again, his flesh recoiling at the slap.

“No more, no, no more, _please_ ,” Harry immediately started to beg, letting the headboard go and bracing his hands on the wall, looking back to Louis with his eyebrows knit together.

“I’ll stop if you stop,” Louis told him, Harry nodding and dropping his head submissively.

“Words Harold,” Louis prodded.

“I’ll stop,” Harry said quietly.

“Alright. Let me just get some cream,” Louis said, rubbing Harry’s back a bit before getting off the bed and grabbing Harry’s cream, soothing it into his skin.

“You don’t do that, okay?” Louis said as he pulled up Harry’s panties and covered his bum in his skirt again.

“I’m sorry,” Harry said, sitting up a bit and looking back at Louis.

“Even when you’re not down I’m still your Dom, and you need to respect that. The rules are in place for a reason, mostly so you don’t get hurt but also so you don’t destroy our bed apparently,” Louis said as he unclipped Harry’s hands, both boys staring at how Harry had bent the metal headboard on one side.

“‘M sorry,” Harry said, his lip wobbling before the tears started again, Louis sighing and rubbing Harry’s back.

“You’re okay, lets get this soiled shirt off you and calm down okay? Let me get you a clean one,” Louis said as he pulled on the hem of Harry’s sweater, popping it off his head and over Harry’s cuffs. Harry quietly cried as Louis took the sweater and picked up his applesauce at the same time, taking them to the closet. He tossed the sweater in the hamper and got Harry a clean one, placing it on the bed before heading into the bathroom with the applesauce, slipping some melatonin into it.

“Okay, were going to pop this sweater on and then eat some applesauce, that sound good?” Louis asked, pulling Harry’s bralette down a bit as Harry nodded through his tears, holding his arms up for Louis as his clean sweater was pulled over his skin.

“Yeah, it’s good right?” Louis asked as he got the applesauce and spooned it into Harry’s mouth, Harry letting him. Harry started to settle down part way through, Louis knowing the medication was starting to kick in as Harry yawned.

“I’m sleepy,” Harry said a few minutes later, the applesauce dish being finished up.

“Yeah? Can lay down if you like,” Louis said, Harry barely nodding before sinking back in the covers, Louis tucking him in and pressing kisses to his temple, Harry falling asleep to the feeling.

—

“Hi love,” Louis whispered as Harry curled into him, whimpering as he realized he had been tied up, hands up by his head, his legs folded up, ropes wrapped around his thighs and shins, knotted to hold him tight.

“Mmm Lou,” Harry moaned out, wanting to stretch his legs but the restrictions only causing pleasure to ring out in his head. He wanted to get hard, shaking his head back and forth a bit at it.

“You alright? Seem a little tied up love,” Louis said as he ran his hand down the side of Harry’s thigh, making him whimper out.

“Please,” Harry immediately begged out to Louis.

“Can still make you mad for it, can’t I babygirl,” Louis said, a kiss pressed to Harry’s pouting lips.

“Love me, please, please Lou,” Harry said as he kissed back before rolling onto his back and arching himself, Louis watching him struggle on the mattress.

“So lively after just waking up, bet you had a good nap, didn’t you? Much happier now,” Louis said as he straddled Harry’s hips, running his hands across Harry’s sweater.

“You’ve been so good so far H, do you know that? Went down and let me take over, let me deprive you and keep you tucked away. Let me get you tested, made sure you were all ready for this, you’ve been so so good,” Louis praised, Harry preening under it.

“Please love me,” Harry blabbered out again, Louis leaning forward and pressing kisses to his mouth.

“Can’t do that yet love, still in your cage, aren’t you?” Louis teased, Harry whining out as he tried to buck up his hips.

“I’m not though, am I? Could use you up till I was pleased, keep you right here for me,” Louis said into Harry’s mouth, Harry’s eyes rolling back at the words, Louis pulling the hem of his sweater up at the same time.

“Lou, Louis,” Harry gasped as Louis grabbed his nipples through his lacy bralette, making him curve his chest up.

“Ya baby?” Louis asked, beginning to slowly grind down on Harry’s abdomen.

“Use me, please, use me,” Harry moaned, dying from Louis’ touches.

“Ya? You want that? Want my cum all over you?”

“Please, I want it, want you,” Harry said, whining out as he felt Louis’ dick through his joggers, hard and thick, Harry thrashing at the feeling.

“Want it, please, fill me please Lou fill me up,” Harry rushed out the words, wanting so badly to be filled up.

“Ah ah, you don’t get that. You’re still on your week off, remember? You have to be patient baby, it’s not all about cumming everyday, which is why you’re here in the first place. Just had to stick that dildo up yourself, didn’t you?” Louis chastised Harry, making him squeal and moan out, their bodies somewhat getting into sync as Louis ground on him.

“‘M sorry,” Harry said out loud, “so sorry, never again.”

“I know, I know you try so hard not to break the rules, don’t you? I can imagine you, so desperate, riding that dildo while I was out, hiding in the closet anyway while you filled yourself up and came from it, I could smell it in the carpet even after you tried to clean it up. You were so bad, weren’t you?” Louis looked down at Harry who was a mess, trying so hard to work up into Louis’ body with his limited motion, crying as Louis laid out the crime scene of his past actions.

“So bad, was so bad,” Harry said, his past coming up and haunting him, the ghost feeling of the dildo and carpet riling him up, the feeling of his balls pumping out a week’s worth of cum onto the carpet, his panic at trying to get the smell out, yet forgetting which place under the bed he had pulled the dildo out of, which inevitably gave him away to Louis. He had found it mixed in with the wrong set, lube still left on the plastic from a panicked moment. Harry barely had a chance of hiding his secret, yet Louis had let him think he had gotten away with it for a few hours before surprising him at the table.

“So bad, but taking your punishment so well,” Louis said, pulling his dick out of his pants, Harry’s tummy fluttering at the feeling of it pressing into his abdomen.

The room was left in gasps as Louis worked himself on Harry’s skin, Harry erupting in goosebumps as Louis chased his orgasm, precum dripping out of him and making the slide easier. Louis pinched Harry’s nipples again, the near pornographic sounds falling from Harry’s mouth making him stutter and cum across Harry’s torso.

“Daddy Daddy Daddy Daddy,” Harry was chanting as Louis came down, panting as his vision focused back to Harry, who was desperately grasping at his restraints, wanting at Louis.

“Shhh baby, breathe for me love,” Louis said, placing a hand on Harry’s chest and rubbing, getting Harry to calm down.

“Yeah, just like that,” Louis said as Harry let his body relax, Louis sitting up a bit and tucking himself back in his pants before getting off Harry and grabbing a baby wipe from the nightstand.

“I know, you’re probably still tired love, you can sleep,” Louis said as Harry looked at him with a longing, but also with sleep in his eyes. Louis cleaned Harry up and got to untying his legs, unfolding his knees slowly and rubbing at his stiff hips. Louis helped him turn on his side afterwards, pulling his shirt down and the covers up for him as he settled down into sleep, Louis’ fingers in his hair.

—

DAY 5

Harry had been stripped of his clothing overnight, tucked easily into a pair of panties, his cock cage bulking out the front of the grey material. He woke up unrestrained, most of the room cleaned up, save his teddy on the nightstand and his blanket laid across the footboard. Harry listened, the sound of Louis doing laundry drawing him out of bed and to the closet.

“Oh, hi love,” Louis said as he caught Harry’s movement in the doorway, distracting him from folding their towels.

“Hi,” Harry said, brain still a little fuzzy from sleep.

“How’re you feeling?” Louis asked, Harry leaning on the doorframe.

“Dunno, a little disjointed,” Harry answered with a shrug, watching Louis pull out another towel and fold it.

“Yeah, I can imagine, sorry about that,” Louis said, sighing as he placed the towel down, “just can’t get it right these days.”

“No,” Harry quickly said, “no, you’re getting it right. It’s just a learning process.”

“Harry, I’ve made you throw up and freak out in bed in the past four days, how are you okay with that?” Louis asked, leaving the towels and turning toward Harry.

“Because, you’re always right there when it happens. You don’t run away, you help me and take care of me, what more could I want?” Harry countered, fingertips skimming his waist band.

“I don’t know, a normal boyfriend? One that takes you on dates and isn’t in the same band as you?” Louis said, “doesn’t spend almost every waking moment with you, doesn’t give you rules and doesn’t tie you to the bed?”

“Baby, I love all that,” Harry said, the sight of Louis’ eyes watering making him cross the small space, enveloping Louis in his arms.

“All of that, every single piece, that’s what makes us, us, you know. I love you as a boyfriend and as a Dom and as my Daddy. It’s everything and more than I could ask for. A few bumps along the road doesn’t write everything else off. I would miss it if we stopped.”

“Are you sure?” Louis asked, looking at Harry in the eye.

“Yes. So sure. One hundred percent, Louis,” Harry said, finalizing his statement with a kiss on Louis’ mouth.

“Um, the doctor asked me something,” Louis said as they pulled away, “and you can fully say no, but think about it first, okay? He asked if he could monitor you, when you’re down.”

“Like a clinical study thing?” Harry asked, Louis shrugging his shoulder.

“I guess? I didn’t ask much, but we can always make an appointment to ask questions,” Louis said, Harry pursing his lips at the information.

“I don’t know, is he going to stab me again?” Harry asked, his smirk lightening the mood.

“If you try and kick him again, maybe,” Louis chuckled, “I’ll give him a call though.”

“Later,” Harry said as he let Louis go and reached for a towel, Louis getting one himself, shaking it out to fold it.

“Do you want to talk about it now, or want to have process time?” Louis asked, Harry biting his lip and looking at the ground.

“How about we keep punishments half an hour away from meals?” Harry offered, looking to Louis as he placed his towel in the pile.

“Yeah, for sure. You think it was just too close?”

“Yeah, it just strained me in the right way and everything came up. Kinda like that one night on stage,” Harry said, folding a little hand towel on his chest.

“Okay, half an hour time gap, minimum, if not more if we have time,” Louis said, picking up the last towel in the bin and folding it, popping it on the pile. “And no watersports.”

“No watersports,” Harry repeated, squirming at the thought, “I really didn’t like that.”

“I know, never again baby, I’ll never make you hold out, okay?” Louis said, picking up the pile of big towels as Harry took the small ones, going to their bathroom.

“I just, I don’t mind it going out, but I don’t like holding it in,” Harry said, placing the small towels in the cupboard before doing the big towels one at a time from Louis’ arms.

“I get that, we’ll stay away from it and if you ever want to revisit then how about you let me know?” Louis asks, dropping his arms as Harry put away the last towel, turning to Louis.

“You up for a Netflix in bed day?” Louis asked, a smile creeping into Harry’s lips.

“Netflix and chill?”

“Not a chance bubs.”

—

DAY 6

“Baby? H?”

Louis sat up in bed at noticing the absence of Harry, the room silent and dark, Harry’s side of the bed cold as Louis touched it. Louis frowned, panic beginning to rise as he looked to the bathroom door to check for light, then to the closet door, both dark and open.

Louis blinked a bit as his eyes started adjusting to the dark, more shapes beginning to show up.

“Holy fuck Harry!” Louis all but screeched as he finally looked beside himself, Harry sitting stock still on the floor, looking at Louis.

“What the hell are you doing ?” Louis asked as he turned on the light, making Harry blink.

“I wanna look,” was Harry’s reply, Louis frowning at him.

“Look at what? Our toys?” Louis asked.

“Yeah,” Harry answered, “but wanna be good.”

“But wanna be good,” Louis quietly repeated out loud, looking at Harry. “Baby, how old are you right now?”

“I dunno,” Harry said, looking down and toying with the carpet in front of him.

“Mmm, this doesn’t happen often, does it?” Louis said as he tossed the covers off his legs and swung them down in front of Harry, making him look up.

“Those toys are for _very_ naughty boys,” Louis said as he picked Harry up, linking his hands under Harry’s bum.

“You enjoyed yesterday very much, didn’t you?” Louis asked, knowing that sometimes having a cozy day in bed together could send Harry down, yet he may have held the feeling off until he fell asleep, his guard dropping and letting him go down.

“Mhmm,” Harry answered, Louis pulling his thumb from his mouth as they went to the bathroom.

“Don’t do that, you’ve gotten yourself into who knows what with those hands,” Louis said, Harry giggling and swinging his legs on either side of Louis.

“Okay, on your back bubs,” Louis said as he flicked on the light and laid Harry down on the floor, Harry being dramatic and throwing his arms out wide.

“Hi floor,” Harry said, Louis chuckling as he pulled out a diaper, crouching down in between Harry’s legs.

“Is the floor a nice person?” Louis asked as he put the diaper down beside Harry and started pulling his panties down.

“Can’t tell you that,” Harry said, followed by a giggle.

“Oh, why’s that?” Louis asked.

“Cause you’re a Daddy,” Harry whispered, getting up as soon as Louis had his panties off his foot, darting out of the bathroom, a loud laugh coming out of him.

“Harry!” Louis yelled, shaking his head as he looked behind him and saw Harry on the bed, laughing as he shoved his head in his pillow, hands over his eyes. Louis got up and followed him, panties in one hand, diaper in the other.

“Hmm where did Harry go?” Louis fake searched, going into the closet and calling his name while tossing his panties in the hamper.

“I just can’t find him,” Louis stated as he walked back into the bedroom, placing the diaper on the end of the bed before standing beside Harry, who was giggling into his pillow.

“Oh wait, what do we have here?” Louis said, grabbing onto Harry’s sides, tickling up his ribs. Harry lifted his head, laughing loudly, Louis putting a knee up onto the bed to catch Harry as he threw his head back, Louis wrapping his arms around his chest, laughing along with him.

“Do you know what time it is mister? You’re far too awake right now,” Louis said as he maneuvered Harry onto his back, his bum on the edge of the mattress.

“But Daddy,” Harry playfully whined, walking his toes up Louis’ abdomen as Louis got his diaper.

“But Harry,” Louis faked whined back, wrinkling his nose as Harry shoved a toe into his cheek, Louis pulling it away.

“Alright, stinky feet, diaper time and then sleep, okay?” Louis said as he leaned down, Harry’s feet slipping down his back as he got his hips up, wrapping Harry is his diaper finally.

“I don’t have stinky feet, look, you clean them,” Harry said as Louis finished, holding a foot up to Louis’ face.

“You’re right, I do, don’t I?” Louis said, “but we still don’t put them in other people faces.”

Louis took Harry’s feet, one in each hand and set them down beside him.

“It’s sleep time now, okay? You’ve been up enough love,” Louis told Harry as he helped him up the bed, Harry beginning to whine.

“Nooooo,” Harry said, trying to brace himself against the mattress.

“Baby, please, it’s very late and you need to sleep,” Louis said, getting Harry’s shoulders down onto the mattress, his head on his pillow.

“I don’t wanna,” Harry said back though, immediately rolling away to try and get to the edge of the bed. Louis caught him by his ankles though, bringing them to his mouth and blowing raspberries, Harry giggling out and turning back to Louis, giving him the chance to hoist him up into his arms.

“You, sir, need to stay in bed,” Louis said as he took Harry to the closet, holding Harry in one arm as he rifled through a drawer. Harry squirmed as Louis pulled out a fuzzy ankle cuff, taking Harry back to bed.

“Look, it’s one of your favourites, soft and pink, just like you like,” Louis said as Harry fussed, wriggling on the bed as Louis laid him down and put the cuff around one of his ankles.

“Shhhhh, you’re alright,” Louis told Harry as he hooked him to the footboard, “you can either have this or I can tie up your legs again, okay?”

“Daddy I don’t wanna,” Harry complained as he tried to get off the bed again, catching his ankle and starting to get worked up.

“I’m just going to get you a bottle okay? I’ll be right back love,” Louis said as he pulled Harry back to give his ankle some slack before leaving him, even as he heard Harry start to cry out.

Louis went down to the kitchen to fix Harry a warm bottle, listening as Harry rattled his ankle chain and cried out, clearly having a pre-sleep meltdown. Louis popped some melatonin into Harry’s milk before screwing on the cap and shaking it up a bit, heading back upstairs to Harry.

“Baby, baby, come here,” Louis said as he set Harry’s bottle down on the nightstand, Harry hanging half off the bed with his ankle chain taut and his cuff pulling on his foot.

“Up we go love,” Louis said as he picked Harry up, even as Harry tried to push him away, crying out as he was cradled into Louis’ lap.

“Shhhh baby, it’s alright, you’re just tired,” Louis said as he got Harry’s bottle, pushing it into Harry’s mouth. Harry sucked a bit with a frown on his face and tears running down his cheeks, Louis rocking him and cooing to him until he started to settle down, the late night activity starting to catch up to him. Louis watched as he became sleepy, a little yawn around his bottle happening before he decided to close his eyes, the milk starting to dribble out of his mouth a minute later.

“You’re okay, just close your eyes,” Louis said as he pulled the bottle away and shifted Harry back to bed, rubbing his muscles until he was out.

—

“Hey baby,” Louis said the next day as Harry woke with a start, the cold of diaper cream being smeared up his bum waking him up.

“Sorry if that was a bit cold,” Louis apologized as Harry groggily frowned at him, Louis wiping his fingers on a Kleenex and wrapping Harry up in a fresh diaper. Harry hummed in reply, twisting his legs a bit as he looked at Louis.

“Snuggle,” Harry whimpered out, making grabby hands towards Louis, who chuckled at him.

“You wanna have a snuggle baby?” Louis asked, setting the diaper cream down on the nightstand and crawling over Harry, “I think we could do that.”

Harry smiled behind his soother as he turned away from Louis, backing his bum up against Louis’ crotch, his back on Louis’ chest.

“Bubs I’m right here,” Louis said with another chuckle, fixing the covers over their legs before tucking an arm over Harry’s side. Harry sighed in front of him, content as could be as they warmed up against each other. Louis gently drew shapes against Harry’s skin and pressed kisses to the back of his neck as they dosed, an easy feeling settling over them.

Harry eventually rolled over into Louis’ chest, tucking his hands in between them, Louis holding him, continuing to draw patterns on his back and up into his hairline. Harry’s eyes blinked easily yet he never fell back asleep, content in his state.

“Are you hungry baby?” Louis had to ask eventually, Harry’s tummy rumbling out between them.

“Little bit,” Harry mumbled from behind his soother, Louis staying a few more minutes before slipping away to get a bottle, Harry staying quiet and settled on his pillow.

Harry had his eyes on Louis as he came back, smiling down at Harry.

“My soft little baby,” Louis whispered as he helped Harry sit up before sliding in beside him, cradling Harry into the crook of his elbow. Louis combed his hair back as Harry kept lazy eye contact, taking the bottle in with ease as it was offered, soother hooked on Louis’ ring finger.

“Such a sweetheart,” Louis praised with kisses on Harry’s forehead and nose, Harry’s quiet demeanour soaking into all the sheets and the walls of the room.

“Good love?” Louis asked as Harry finished his bottle with a sigh, taking his soother back into his mouth. Louis smiled as Harry cuddled himself up onto Louis’ shoulder, melting himself into Louis.

“Your nails are so long baby,” Louis said as Harry let his arms fall down to his sides, Louis playing with his fingers and bringing them up to his mouth, pressing kisses along them. Harry hummed in reply, burping a little from behind his soother.

“Do you mind if I trim them? Won’t hurt at all love,” Louis asked between kisses left on Harry’s neck.

“’Kay,” Harry quietly replied, letting Louis place him back on the mattress without fuss, tucking the covers up to keep Harry warm as he went and grabbed a pair of nail clippers and a file.

“You happy baby?” Louis said as he knelt back on the bed, Harry looking at him with adoration, wild curls making him look even softer. Harry gave a ‘mhmm’ in reply. Louis breathed out a laugh before stroking Harry’s cheek and picking up one of his hands, clipping the thumbnail down. Louis went across Harry’s fingertips before picking up the file and running it against Harry’s thumb. It made Harry giggle out, scrunching his face up at the feeling.

“Tickles,” he giggled out as Louis paused, smirking up at him.

“Is this how the manicurist always made you hot and sweaty?” Louis asked, Harry squirming and nodding his head. Louis laughed in response, shaking his head at all the times he had tried to figure out what was going on when Harry would come back all flushed just from getting his nails done while they were on tour.

“You’re so silly,” Louis said as he started filing again, Harry continuing to giggle and squirm, yet leaving his hand limp in Louis’, so he could finish up.

“Alright gigglepants, let’s do your other hand,” Louis said, grasping Harry’s other hand in his own, clipping away the excess growth. Harry had half of his face smushed into his pillow by the time Louis had finished filing, cheeks tinged pink from his giggles.

“Sooooo many giggles,” Louis said as he set the nail clippers and file aside, digging his fingertips into Harry’s ribs, causing him to burst out with a round of laughter.

“Stoooop, Daddy,” Harry eventually squeaked out, grasping at Louis’ hands. Louis stopped and placed his hands flat on Harry’s ribs, Harry’s hands resting over them. Louis thumbed at his knuckles as he looked down at Harry, leaning forward and kissing the edge of Harry’s soother with sureness, lingering kisses with the feeling of Harry pushing back from behind his soother.

Harry slipped a hand up from Louis’ and pulled his own soother out, giving Louis access to his whole mouth, Harry’s hands gripping into the back of Louis’ hair while Louis brushed Harry’s hair back with one hand and caressed his cheek with his other. Louis shoved his tongue into Harry’s mouth and deepened the kiss with a better angle, until Harry was gasping and whimpering into Louis’ mouth, chasing Louis as he pulled up.

“Such a naughty boy,” Louis said with one last peck, “let’s put this back.”

Harry let himself be mush as Louis slipped his soother from his fingers and put it back in his mouth, kissing the edge of it followed by Harry’s temple, making his eyes flutter.

“Daaaaddy,” Harry whined out a bit at the loss of contact, even just the quick makeout session making him throb.

“Baaaby,” Louis sung back to him, sitting back on his feet with a hand on Harry’s knee through the covers.

“Want you,” Harry quietly said, yet Louis could tell there was no malice behind it, just Harry being open.

“I know, soon love,” Louis told Harry, who huffed a little and settled back into his soft demeanour.

“Are you wet love?” Louis asked Harry after watching him for a minute, Harry shifting and then shrugging his shoulders.

“Dunno,” Harry said as Louis started pulling the covers down, Harry’s breath hitching a bit as Louis checked him.

“I think you are, wet your dip after all that milk, didn’t you?” Louis teased as he got up to get a fresh diaper, the cream and baby wipes still left on the nightstand.

Harry held in his whimpers as much as he could as Louis changed him, the cold air and touching making his thighs tense up.

“Shhhh, I know, you’re so full baby,” Louis said as he wiped Harry’s swollen balls with a baby wipe, Harry moaning out, “you still look okay though.”

Harry whined as he was covered back up in cream and a diaper, wanting Louis to just touch him, just a little bit.

“You’re okay, it’s not too long now,” Louis said as he wiped his hands off and crawled back in the covers with Harry.

“I can tell you’re tired, late night adventures take it out of you, don’t they?” Louis said as he calmed Harry back down, “sleep love.”

It took Harry a while but eventually fell asleep again, cheek pressed to his pillow with Louis’ arms around him, getting him to drift off.

-

Harry ended up drifting in and out of naps all afternoon, his head fuzzy and content, moaning through a back rub and sighing through a few bottles. Eventually it felt like evening was settling in, Harry not totally sure of the time still, only sure of Louis’ care for him.

“I think it’s time we get you up and out of this bed and into the bath, don’t you?” Louis said to him, Harry going easily in Louis’ arms.

“Mmm please Daddy,” Harry said as he was placed on Louis’ hip, being taken to the bathroom.

“Of course love, I am going to have to plug you though, just to keep you safe okay? You let me know if you need the toilet and you can get out and even go back in after okay? It’s nothing to worry about,” Louis told him on the way to the bathroom, keeping Harry in his arm as he leant down and plugged the bathtub, turning the taps on.

“Okay,” Harry answered, trusting Louis as he was rocked around the space, Louis shutting the door and pulling towels out at the same time.

“You’re a very good boy,” Louis said, pressing kisses to Harry’s face. Harry sighed as Louis sat on the edge of the bathtub, searching through some bath bombs before popping a white one in, glitter coming out of it as it dissolved.

“Pretty,” Harry said as he watched it, Louis letting him lean forward and drag his hand through the water.

“Isn’t it pretty?” Louis said, smiling and brushing Harry’s hair from his face, feeling that Harry was already starting to sweat from the humidity in the room.

“You okay bubs?” Louis asked as Harry’s throat caught behind his soother, making him cough out a little. Harry nodded, toying with his soother for a second to keep it in his mouth.

“Maybe we’ll put you on your steamer afterwards, how does that sound? Get that congestion out,” Louis said as he turned the taps off, ridding Harry of his diaper. Harry shrugged his shoulder, never overly liking going on his humidifier.

“We’ll discuss it after,” Louis said, wiping up Harry a little before getting his plug and screwing it in, Harry’s thighs twitching at the feeling. Louis lifted him into the water right away, sinking him down into the milky bath.

“There we are, feels good?” Louis asked with a chuckle as Harry sighed and closed his eyes as he was leaned back on the porcelain, his body relaxing in the heat. Louis gently washed him down, soothing circles all down his body before Louis was washing his face, pulling out Harry’s favourite scrub and making his skin extra smooth.

“So pretty,” Louis said as he wiped Harry’s face clean with a damp cloth, Harry humming into the feeling.

“Daddy I need to pee pee,” Harry said as Louis finished, Harry opening his eyes and looking up at Louis.

“Thank you for telling me baby, lets get you up,” Louis said, placing the facecloth down and picking Harry up by his armpits, “we can wash your hair afterwards.”

Harry lifted his feet out of the bath for Louis, gripping onto Louis’ arms as he was sat on the toilet and his plug unscrewed.

“Daddy, can you,” Harry started, looking down as Louis crouched in front of him, Harry’s cheeks turning pink.

“You’re too little to be on your own bubs, you can go with me here, it’s okay,” Louis said as Harry became shy, wanting to close his legs but Louis stopping him by placing his hands on Harry’s knees. Harry eventually started going, embarrassed as Louis watched him.

“Good boy, good baby,” Louis praised as Harry finished, getting toilet paper and wiping Harry off. Harry hiccuped a little bit as he was plugged and lifted back into the bath, blinking away tears.

“Shhhh, you did so well love,” Louis soothed, rubbing inbetween Harry’s shoulder blades.

“Oops, cough here bubs,” Louis said as Harry’s throat caught, making him cough out, Louis holding a clean side of the facecloth to his mouth as he caught Harry’s soother.

“Daddy,” Harry said as he stopped, Louis pulling the facecloth away.

“I know, you might have a touch of your hay fever bubs, we’ll put you on your humidifier after okay? The bath might just be dislodging it a bit,” Louis said, “let me wash your hair love.”

Harry was quiet as Louis put his soother back in his mouth, getting a container and washing Harry’s hair. Louis hummed to break the silence of the room, Harry calming back down as his hair was conditioned.

“Just gotta rinse love,” Louis said, reaching around Harry and pulling the plug and switching on the showerhead.

“Daddy, sparkly,” Harry said as the tub emptied, glitter stuck to the walls of it.

“I know, so are you baby,” Louis said, some of the glitter sticking to Harry’s skin even as Louis rinsed him off. Harry traced his finger on his skin, looking up at Louis as the glitter didn’t move.

“Me pretty Daddy?” Harry asked, Louis smiling down at him as he rinsed his hair out.

“Always pretty love,” Louis said, working the last bits of conditioner out before setting the showerhead down and turning it off. Harry was covered in a big towel then and pulled out of the tub, cuddled into Louis’ side.

“I know baby,” Louis said as he heard Harry’s congestion in his throat, Harry trying to clear it discreetly. Harry pouted a bit at being caught, laying his head down on Louis’ shoulder.

Louis took him into the bedroom, planting a kiss on his soother as he laid him on the bed, drying him off.

“Let’s get you in a dip love,” Louis said, retrieving a diaper from the bathroom and wrapping Harry in it, unscrewing his plug so Harry could pee whenever he liked. Louis helped him under the covers afterwards, settling him on his back.

“Nooo, Daddy,” Harry whined as Louis went to the closet, looking on the shelving and pulling out the humidifier that had Harry’s name on it.

“Baby, you’ll feel better if you do, it’s okay,” Louis said, pulling the machine out and putting it on the nightstand. Harry whined as Louis plugged it in and filled up the little water compartment, switching it on.

“Now, you can either have your puffers first or we can do them during, it’s up to you love,” Louis asked Harry as he pulled the medication out of the nightstand.

“Noooo,” Harry whined, rolling over and facing away from Louis, even as he had to cough up from his congestion, Louis taking his soother as it fell out of his mouth.

“Okay, I think we’ll just do it during,” Louis said, pulling the mask up for Harry.

“Daddy no!” Harry screeched as Louis grabbed him and pressed the mask to his face, pulling the elastic band around the back of his head. Louis shushed him and held onto his hands as he tried to flick his mask off, Louis cuddling him and helping him roll onto his back again.

“Quiet baby, it’s not hurting you,” Louis said, watching as Harry took in upset gasps of the wet air, Louis helping him sit up as his chest got loose.

“That’s right, you cough it out,” Louis said as he got a few tissues and slid his hand under Harry’s mask, Harry coughing out his congestion.

“Good boy,” Louis praised as Harry stopped for the moment, Louis cleaning up his snotty mouth.

“I’m just gonna give you the first one,” Louis told Harry before fitting his puffer into the top of the humidifier, spraying it into the steam. Harry felt it as he breathed it in, the medication opening his airways and making it easier to breathe.

“Here’s the second one love,” Louis said as he sprayed the second medication, Harry coughing out as soon as it hit him.

“Keep it on for a minute,” Louis said as Harry tried to get his mask off, Louis holding the plastic tight to his face, even as he coughed out. He waited until Harry had all the medication into him before pulling his mask up and letting him cough into a Kleenex again.

“There you go, I know, I know it’s gross baby,” Louis said as Harry coughed up his snot into the Kleenex, kicking his feet at the feeling. Louis wiped up his mouth as best he could, Harry sighing out.

“Can you blow your nose for me baby?” Louis asked Harry as he held a Kleenex to his nose under the mask, Harry blowing out his congestion.

“Good boy, let’s just rest for a bit,” Louis said, throwing away Harry’s Kleenex as Harry flopped down onto the pillows. Louis laughed at Harry’s dramatics, going to the bathroom and washing his hands before touching Harry again.

“You really are a good boy love,” Louis said as he got in bed behind Harry, getting him to roll on his side so they could spoon. Louis grabbed the Kleenex box from the nightstand and put it beside Harry’s pillow, ready for the next coughing fit.

“How long?” Harry asked from behind his mask.

“Doctor says an hour at a time when you’re congested, okay?” Louis said, pulling up the covers as Harry sighed.

“You can always sleep if you like,” Louis said, wrapping his arm around Harry and tucking his hand up against Harry’s chest, feeling his heartbeat. Harry laid quietly as Louis drew shapes on his chest, helping Harry through his coughing fits as they came and getting him to blow his nose.

“Okay, we’re all done baby,” Louis said an hour later, pulling Harry’s humidifier off of him and wiping up his face with a Kleenex, “Would you like a face wash before we sleep?”

“Yes please,” Harry said, reaching up for Louis to pick him up, gripping on as he was lifted.

“Such a lovely boy,” Louis praised, taking Harry to the bathroom and sitting him on the edge of the tub. Harry wrapped his arms around himself as Louis wet a facecloth and got out some of Harry’s facewash, lathering it and smoothing it over Harry’s skin.

“Feels nice right?” Louis said as he wiped Harry’s face clean with the cloth, Harry humming in reply.

“Let me just put some cream on,” Louis said as he finished, pulling out a moisturizer and pressing it into Harry’s skin.

“So lovely,” Louis said as Harry shut his eyes, Louis running his thumbs up Harry’s cheekbones.

“There ya are bubs, maybe we should do your teeth too.”

“Daddy,” Harry half whined, looking at Louis.

“I know, I said I would be quick but you don’t want your teeth to hurt right love?” Louis said, Harry thumbing at his skin as Louis readied his toothbrush under the tap. Harry reluctantly let Louis brush his teeth for him, gently spitting when he was fed a glass of water to rinse with.

“Nooo,” Harry whined out as Louis got the floss out, winding it on his fingers.

“Baby, it’s okay, it won’t hurt,” Louis said, Harry twisting his feet on the floor and pinching at his skin as Louis moved to him.

“Daddy, please,” Harry cried out as Louis got his fingers into Harry’s mouth, pushing the floss inbetween his top molars. Harry whined and grabbed onto Louis’ waistband as his teeth were cleaned, Louis getting into all the tight spots.

“Shhh bubs, rinse a bit,” Louis said as he finished, Harry hanging onto him as he stretched to the tap and got Harry another glass of water.

“Such an avid brusher, but you gotta floss too bubs,” Louis said as he helped Harry take a sip and spit back into the glass, some redness dripping into the water.

“It hurts Daddy,” Harry complained, Louis dumping the glass out in the sink.

“I know love, it’ll subside,” Louis said as he took Harry’s hands from his waistband and picked him up, taking him back to the bedroom. Harry whimpered and cried in Louis’ ear, pouting his lips out as Louis laid him back on the mattress.

“Shhh love, it’s okay,” Louis said as he rubbed his fingers across Harry’s cheeks, soothing the soreness in his gums, “we’ll get you in a routine and then it won’t hurt at all. I’m sorry it’s so sore baby.”

“Daddy, want up,” Harry said, Louis picking him up off the mattress, just as Harry started coughing again.

“Oh baby, you poor thing,” Louis said, getting a Kleenex as Harry let out a croupy cough.

“Baby are you feeling okay? Do you feel poorly love?” Louis asked as he sat Harry back down on the mattress and held his hand to Harry’s forehead.

“Let me just get the thermometer,” Louis said as Harry felt warm under his hand.

“I know, you don’t feel well do you,” Louis said as Harry frowned at the thermometer being stuck under his tongue.

“Daddy my throat is owie,” Harry said as the thermometer beeped and Louis looked at it.

“I know love, you have a bit of a fever so you’re a little sick,” Louis said, “I know how you get.”

Harry whined and curled into Louis’ shoulder, Louis knowing that Harry’s body liked to get chest colds and infections in the blink of an eye. Louis couldn’t count the amount of times they’ve had to run to the pharmacy to get Harry medication, middle of the night on tour as Harry coughed up a lung.

“Come ’ere love, let’s get you in some clothes,” Louis said, picking Harry up and tossing the thermometer into the sink as they walked past the bathroom, heading to the closet.

“I know, I know baby,” Louis said as Harry shivered, curling up as Louis sat him on the trunk, pulling a legless onesie out of a drawer.

“Are you wet love?” Louis asked Harry, gently checking in his diaper, Harry trying to push him away.

“Sorry, I know I’m annoying,” Louis said, feeding Harry’s hands through the onesie when he looked dry still. Louis helped Harry into the fabric, pulling it down and lifting Harry up to get the bum piece under him. Harry was snapped into the onesie, a sweatshirt pulled over his head afterwards.

“Noooo,” Harry said as Louis tried to get a pair of sweatpants on him, pushing them away.

“No? How about a pair of sleep shorts?” Louis asked, Harry huffing at him but letting him get a pair of pink shorts on him, Louis picking him back up afterwards.

“I know, getting grumpy love,” Louis said as Harry fussed in his arms, kicking at Louis’ thighs a bit. Louis sat him on the bed, legs hanging off the side.

“Okay, I have to ask you something serious for a minute,” Louis said, crouching down inbetween Harry’s legs, holding onto his hips. Harry looked down at him, sniffing his nose at the same time.

“I need to know if you want to keep playing while you’re sick, we can stop and I can take everything off and you can rest normally if you like, but if you want to keep playing we can. I’ll take care of you just the same and you’ll be my good boy whatever the answer okay? I just need to know your colour love, how do you feel about it?”

Harry paused and thought about the questions, toes resting on Louis’ thighs.

“Green, I wanna play,” Harry finally said through his stuffy nose.

“Okay, if it changes then you let me know and we can sort you out,” Louis said, standing up and helping Harry back onto the mattress, propping him up on a stack of pillows. Louis wrapped him up in the covers as a shiver ran through him, his fever raising goosebumps on his skin.

“Daddy ‘m cold,” Harry told Louis, getting shushed as Louis doubled the duvet onto him, knowing that in five minutes Harry would be tossing it off of himself.

“I just want you to take a bit more,” Louis said as he picked up Harry’s first puffer, “it’ll help open up your chest.”

Harry whined but let Louis give him the medication, closing his eyes as a wave of exhaustion came over him, feeling his soother get nudged inbetween his lips.

“Sleep baby,” Louis whispered, placing Harry’s humidifier back over his nose and mouth, Harry frowning and turning his head but leaving it.

Harry ended up waking up every twenty minutes to have a coughing fit, getting more delirious as his fever spiked, Louis continually checking it.

“Okay love, I think we’re gunna break this fever now,” Louis said at some ungodly time of night, Harry’s fever finally pushing the limit of unsafe. Louis coaxed two cold medication pills into Harry, followed by some sips of water to get them down.

“Good boy,” Louis whispered as Harry sucked his soother back into his mouth, off his humidifier for the moment. Harry laid limp on the pillows as Louis wiped him down with a damp cloth, trying to help him feel a little less sweaty. Harry woke with a bit of a coughing fit, Louis feeling bad for him as he caught his soother with his shoulder, holding it in his mouth as he coughed around it.

Ten minutes later Louis could see the cold medication kicking in, Harry blinking his eyes up at him, hands raising towards him with a little whimper attached to the movement.

“You want it up baby?” Louis asked, pulling a blanket off the bed and picking Harry up, wrapping him up and laying him on his shoulder.

Harry was asleep almost immediately, but Louis didn’t mind rocking him around the room, checking his temperature and seeing it coming down.

“You’re okay love,” Louis whispered as Harry stirred from Louis sitting down on the edge of the bed, Harry limp again in a matter of seconds. Louis kept Harry pressed up against him as he slid back on the mattress, getting a clean pillow and putting it behind himself on the headboard, Harry splayed out on top of him as he sat back. Louis shut his own tired eyes for a moment, head resting inbetween bars on the headboard.

-

Louis woke with a start, gasping and having to stop himself from sitting up, sweating as Harry was still asleep on top of him. Louis panted as his eyes adjusted to the light, a hand holding Harry still on him.

“Can’t believe I fell asleep,” Louis muttered as he reached over Harry’s pillows to the nightstand, pressing a button on his phone, reading the time.

“Four hours with you on me, no wonder we’re both drenched,” Louis said to Harry’s sleeping figure, pressing his hand to Harry’s forehead.

“You don’t feel as bad,” Louis said as he moved Harry, edging him onto his side on his pillows. Harry pulled himself into a comfortable position in his sleep, letting out a snore and then a sigh. Louis partially covered him in the duvet, Harry still tangled in a blanket anyways.

Louis got off the bed and stripped his shirt off immediately, tossing it in the hamper as he went into the closet, pulling clean clothes out for himself. He checked Harry one last time before hopping in the shower, washing himself down quickly. Louis opened the door as he dressed and kept an eye on Harry as he towelled his hair, watching as Harry snored away with his soother half hanging out of his mouth.

Louis dropped his towel as Harry woke up apruptly, wet coughing coming out making him sit up, taking in shaky breaths.

“I’m here, I’m here baby,” Louis said as Harry looked up at him with wild eyes, Louis getting him a few tissues and holding them to his mouth. Harry continued coughing out, Louis wrapping his free arm around his belly, kneeling on the bed behind him and adjusting Harry into his lap.

“It tickles,” Harry wheezed out between coughs, Louis hooking his arm that was around Harry’s belly under Harry’s arm to hold the tissues to his mouth still, reaching for Harry’s water bottle on the nightstand.

“Try and sip bubs,” Louis said, moving the Kleenex’s and holding the water to Harry’s mouth. Harry caught his breath just long enough to get a few sips of water into him, soothing his throat, still coughing out afterwards but getting to take deeper breaths, sipping until he relaxed in Louis’ arms, sighing out.

“Better love?” Louis asked, Harry nodding in front of him, taking a few more sips of water. Louis let the hand with the Kleenex rub along Harry’s ribs, his shirt rucked up, Louis rubbing on his onesie.

“Vroom vroom,” Harry croaked as he looked down, seeing the trucks painted along his torso.

“Yeah, that’s right,” Louis said with a smile, “trucks go vroom vroom.”

Louis threw the Kleenex into the garbage and let Harry sip on his water as Louis gently rocked him, Harry still sleepy against him. Harry eventually reached out for his pillows, Louis helping him settle down into them.

“Can I just check if you’re wet?” Louis asked Harry as he pulled the covers down and felt Harry’s diaper, Harry too sleepy to get upset.

Louis could feel the heaviness of Harry’s diaper through his shorts, making him get up and grab a fresh one as well as the baby wipes and diaper cream. Harry was easy to move as Louis propped his legs up and pulled his shorts down, leaving them hooked on one of Harry’s ankles. He unsnapped Harry’s onesie to reveal his diaper, pulling it off of him and wrapping it up.

“You’re a good boy,” Louis told Harry as he fidgeted while he was wiped, Louis checking his cage and wincing at his full balls, knowing that it must be becoming uncomfortable by now.

“Can you tell me your colour baby?” Louis asked as he rubbed along the strap that was holding Harry’s sperm in his balls, Harry whimpering and squirming at the touch.

“Green Daddy,” Harry said, whining out as the touch left and was replaced by a swipe of diaper cream.

“Okay, that’s good baby, no owies?”

“Little,” Harry said as he was wrapped into his clean diaper, his balls left throbbing underneath him.

“Okay, that’s good too. You let me know if it really hurts,” Louis said, Harry nodding and watching Louis clean his fingers off. Harry’s abdomen raised and lowered with his laboured breathing as Louis pulled his onesie back down and snapped him up, wiggling his shorts back up his legs followed by tugging his sweatshirt down so it wouldn’t be wrinkled underneath.

“Daddy, sleepy,” Harry said as Louis pulled the covers up and found the thermometer in the slight mess of a night table.

“I know you are baby, you took some medication that makes you sleepy,” Louis told him as he stuck the thermometer into Harry’s mouth.

“Like the doctor?” Harry asked, Louis holding his chin up to keep his mouth closed.

“Not really. This is because you got too hot and needed to cool down, and it helps you to not have to cough so much so you can rest and get better. The doctor’s stuff was to calm you down because you were a bit scared,” Louis explained to Harry, reading the thermometer as it beeped, “I wonder if you picked this up at the office.”

Louis looked down at Harry to see him already out, eyes shut and mouth ajar, Louis pursing his lips.

“Well, sweet dreams love,” Louis said with a smile, pulling the covers over Harry.

-

DAY 7

“Hey, there’s my little baby,” Louis cooed to Harry as he woke up, cradled in Louis’ arms and wrapped in the blankets. He had his humidifier on, his chest feeling better and his head less foggy than the night before.

“You feeling better? Your fever’s all gone,” Louis said, raking his fingers through Harry’s matted hair, Harry humming in reply. Louis cuddled him in close, Harry nuzzling into the front of Louis’ shirt.

“Yeah, we can take this off,” Louis said as the humidifier timed out, clicking itself off as Louis pulled Harry’s mask off of him. He wiped Harry’s face down with a baby wipe, pressing it over Harry’s mouth as he let out a wet cough.

“It’s okay, better out than in,” Louis said to Harry as he looked at him with his eyebrows pinched. “Let’s get your puffers done and then a bottle how about?”

“Mmmm okay,” Harry hummed, keeping himself cuddled in as Louis reached for his puffers and helped Harry take them. Louis soothed him through the coughing fit afterwards, Harry spitting snot up onto the Kleenex Louis had grabbed for him.

“Gross,” Harry said as Louis folded over the Kleenex and wiped Harry’s mouth.

“A little, but it happens,” Louis said, squeezing Harry around his shoulders before reaching for a little cooler he had stored on the nightstand, four bottles premade with an ice pack set on top. Louis pulled out a bottle, shaking it up and giving it to Harry.

Harry kept his head rested on Louis’ chest as he sucked, letting the taste of milk and protein powder wash over him, his body already exhausted from the small things he had done. Louis made sure to keep him wrapped up and comfortable, gentle kisses placed on his forehead and in his hair, Harry feeling tiny and loved as he relaxed fully. The end of his bottle came and went, Louis continuing to cuddle him after he set the empty bottle on the nightstand.

Praises were whispered into Harry’s hair as they cuddled, Harry constantly feeling like he was on the edge of sleep, but the dull throb in his diaper kept him from fully dropping off, just enough energy to feel the lust teasing him.

“Do you think you’d be up to a bath?” The question broke Harry out of his head, Louis stroking his cheek as Harry looked up at him.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to,” Louis said, “can wait till later.”

“Want,” was all that Harry said, tired but wanting to feel clean, his fever stuck all over his skin.

“Yeah? Okay, I can draw you one,” Louis said softly, Harry’s lack of words telling him that he could be thrown into subspace at any time.

“Close your eyes while I get it ready,” Louis told Harry as he shifted him into the pillows, getting Honey and pressing her to Harry’s chest. Harry let his eyes shut as the covers were tucked around him, the sound of Louis walking to the bathroom faint in his ears.

“Come here baby, I know,” Louis whispered to Harry a moment later, Harry groaning as he was picked up, the warmth of the covers leaving his body. Louis kept him close to his chest, taking him into the steamy bathroom and shutting the door.

“I’m gonna have to plug you again, if you wanna wet beforehand you can,” Louis said softly to Harry, setting him down on the floor and beginning to pull his sweatshirt up. Harry stared up at Louis as he was undressed, his shorts pulled down and his onesie unsnapped.

“Wet,” Harry said as Louis got his arms out of his onesie, blinking up at Louis.

“Good baby, you’re so good love,” Louis praised, pulling Harry’s onesie off his head, “let’s get you out of this soggy dip.”

Louis helped Harry raise his bum and get his diaper off, Harry grimacing at Louis wrapping an arm around him to lift him.

“Sorry baby, I’m sure you’re achey, I’ll try and be gentle,” Louis said as he plugged him.

“Skin’s owie,” Harry said, a cough bubbling up from his chest.

“Yeah, it’ll probably feel like that, how about we get you a nice fuzzy onesie afterwards? It’ll be nice and soft on you,” Louis said, trying to lift Harry and gently as possible, laying him into the warm water, Harry whining out.

“Daddy,” Harry said breathlessly, his body aching and burning under the water.

“I know, let me wash you quick love,” Louis said, getting the puff and foaming it, quickly rubbing it against Harry’s skin.

“Hurts,” Harry said, looking up at Louis with his eyebrows pinched, eyes already filled with tears.

“You’re okay baby, let me just wash your hair and face and then you’ll be all done,” Louis told Harry, finishing up his legs and letting the puff float in the water as he got to Harry’s hair.

“Daddyyyy,” Harry whined as the tears started to fall, Louis rinsing his hair and rubbing conditioner into it.

“Just a couple more minutes bubs, you’re doing so well,” Louis praised, rinsing his hands in the water and pumping Harry’s cleanser into his palm, smearing it across Harry’s face. Harry tried to hold his tears in as Louis wet a facecloth, cleaning away Harry’s sweaty face.

“Shhhh, just got to rinse love,” Louis told Harry as he finished, reaching into the water and pulling the plug, getting the showerhead out and warming it up. Louis worked the conditioner out of Harry’s hair while the bath drained, rinsing Harry’s skin afterwards, quickly cutting the water.

“All done baby, come here,” Louis said as he got a towel and wrapped Harry in it, pulling him out of the bath and into his arms, Harry wrapping around him like a koala.

“I’ve got you love,” Louis said as he rocked Harry back and forth in his arms, quieting him down. Harry took in shaky breaths as Louis got out another towel, putting it on Harry’s head and drying his hair as much as he could. Harry turned his head away as he let out a gorpy cough, Louis keeping a hand on his back as he finished.

“Let’s get you a Kleenex love,” Louis said as Harry turned his head back, his nose running and his cheeks stained with tear tracks. Louis took them into the bedroom, getting Harry a couple of tissues to blow into.

“Good boy,” Louis said, wiping Harry’s nose and tossing the kleenex. Harry sighed a bit as he laid his head on Louis’ shoulder, calming down as Louis got him a diaper from the bathroom and took him into the closet.

Harry whined out in pain as Louis knelt to the ground and took his towels away, laying him down on the carpet that rubbed on his skin in all the wrong ways.

“Shhhh, be still,” Louis soothed, rubbing his hands on Harry’s hips, waiting until Harry was still before slipping his diaper under him and taking his plug out.

“Yeah, you’re very good,” Louis said, kisses pressed along Harry’s temple in praise, “Let’s get you that onesie now.”

Louis stood up from between Harry’s legs, getting the onesie he had draped over the bar in the closet organizer while Harry had been sleeping, knowing that he would need clean clothes after his night. Harry whined as Louis knelt back at his feet, even Louis’ touch to his ankles making him ache.

“I know, I’m sorry love,” Louis said as he pulled Harry’s hips up, making his shoulders rub on the carpet again, his face frowning in pain. Louis got him to sit up afterwards, threading his hands into the fabric of the onesie.

“Shhhhh, you’re okay baby, you’re okay,” Louis cooed and held Harry to his chest after zipping him up, listening as Harry’s throat hitched, a few tears leaking out.

“D-d-d-daddy,” Harry stuttered out into Louis’ neck, his body shaking a bit before relaxing, Louis leaning him back in his arms to look at his face.

“You feeling a bit spacey love?” Louis asked as he saw Harry’s eyes half lidded, breath still hitching but not nearly as bad. Harry nodded slowly in response.

“That’s okay, you can go down, I know it feels good, let it happen baby,” Louis said, rocking Harry, watching him sink into his subspace, body relaxing into Louis.

“Good boy,” Louis whispered to Harry, holding his neck as he got up, heading back to the bed.

“I’ve got you, I know you hurt baby,” Louis said as he sat on the edge of the bed, one leg tucked under him as he placed Harry’s bum on the mattress, “I know you don’t feel well.”

“Please,” Harry wheezed out, seeming to want to cry but nothing coming out, just a hand reaching for the bed, Louis helping him down, placing his pillows under his head.

“Do you want some cold medication baby? It’ll take the edge off,” Louis asked, stroking Harry’s hair.

“Sleep,” Harry said with a cough attached, Louis leaving him for a moment and getting his cold medication, helping him take it.

“You’ll sleep soon, just close your eyes for now, promise I’m right here,” Louis said, pulling the duvet up onto Harry, keeping him quiet until he fell asleep.

“You’re too good,” Louis whispered, touching Harry’s hip before getting off the bed, heading for the bathroom. He gathered Harry’s toothbrush and toothpaste, and a damp facecloth, heading back to bed and kneeling in front of Harry, putting a tiny amount of toothpaste on the brush and sinking it into Harry’s mouth, the motion easy after doing it multiple times throughout the week. Maybe Louis had built up a routine for when Harry was sleeping, making sure that Harry was properly taken care of even if he had no idea it was happening.

Louis finished brushing and wiped the bit of drool that covered Harry’s lips with the facecloth, wishing he could floss Harry’s teeth as well but not wanting to risk waking him up, so soon after he had fallen asleep. Instead he smeared Harry’s face cream into his skin and brushed out his damp curls. Louis set Harry on his humidifier at the end, letting Harry sleep away the day, hopefully giving his body the chance to kill his cold.

—

Harry woke up to the sound of Louis’ voice, his eyes fluttering open and locating Louis standing in the doorway of the closet, leaning on the frame as he talked to someone on the phone. He smiled as they made eye contact, walking over to Harry.

“Okay, thank you so much, looks like I have a sleepy one who just woke up, so I should probably go,” Louis said into the phone, his free hand sinking into Harry’s hair, “yep, I will, thank you, bye.”

Louis hung up the phone and set it down, Harry blinking slowly up at him.

“Who was that,” Harry groggily asked.

“Just rang the doctor, wanted to know if I should bring you in or not,” Louis said, Harry humming in reply.

“Don’t wanna,” Harry said, loving the way his hair was being played with.

“Don’t have to, not unless you get worse,” Louis said, “if we can keep your fever from coming back then we shouldn’t have to go.”

Harry yawned out and popped a hand out of the duvet to rub at his eyes, Louis watching him.

“You look a bit better though, not so pale anymore,” Louis said as he traced Harry’s cheekbone, “how’re you feeling love?”

“Sleepy, but okay,” Harry said, turning to hold his arm up, “cuddle please.”

Louis let out a chuckle before scooping Harry up, Harry grabbing onto the duvet at the same time.

“Bubs it’s a king sized duvet, really?” Louis said, Harry smiling and pressing his forehead into Louis’ neck, hiking the duvet up some more inbetween their chests. Louis shook his head and tried to gather the duvet up as much as possible, tugging it off the bed and tucking it around Harry. Harry sighed at the feeling, Louis walking around the room slowly, trying not to trip in the duvet.

“Daddy?” Harry said a few minutes later, sitting up in Louis’ arms.

“Yes baby?” Louis asked, halting his movements.

“Um, I’m wet,” Harry said, squirming a little bit against Louis.

“It’s okay bubs, just need a change,” Louis said.

“But I’m so full Daddy,” Harry all but whimpered, wrapping his arms around Louis’ neck, hiding away as he let out a dry cough.

“Baaaby, it’s okay, as long as you’re not in pain, I know how full you are,” Louis said, rubbing Harry’s shoulder.

“No, doesn’t hurt Daddy,” Harry said while shaking his head.

“No? Just feel a little shy about it?” Louis asked, Harry squirming his legs and nodding against Louis.

“It’s okay, it’s just because you’ve been my good boy, haven’t you? Staying all tucked in your cage, so so good for me, right?”

“But it’s naughty,” Harry whimpered.

“Being full isn’t naughty, it’s just what happens when you’re good and I ask you to wait, okay?” Louis explained, Harry rubbing his face on Louis’ shoulder.

“Baby can you tell me your colour?” Louis asked.

“Green,” Harry said right away, shifting himself in front of Louis more.

“Okay, let’s get you changed then baby,” Louis said, hiking Harry up into his arms and turning to the bed, laying him down on the edge of the mattress.

“Daddy.”

“Shhh baby, you’re okay,” Louis cooed down to Harry as he searched through the duvet and unzipped Harry’s onesie, Harry squirming as Louis pulled his tabs apart.

“Daddy I didn’t, I didn’t do it, please, I’m so full,” Harry whined out as Louis pulled his diaper down, Harry’s dick leaking cum even as he was held flaccid in his cage.

“Shhhh baby, you’re okay, I know you’re so full, and I know you haven’t gotten off so you might leak a little. It’s okay, shhhh baby, I’m not mad,” Louis said as Harry started crying, Louis leaning over him and wiping away his tears, trying to calm him down.

“Baby I’ve been here the whole time, I know you haven’t gotten yourself off, it’s okay,” Louis said, Harry sucking in some shaky breaths.

“Yeah, just deep breaths baby, it’s okay,” Louis said, getting a Kleenex and wiping Harry’s nose. Harry sniffled but took in deep breaths, calming under Louis’ touch.

“Good boy, everything’s okay,” Louis said, tossing the kleenex and running his hands through Harry’s hair. “Do you know how good you are? Do you wanna know?”

“Daddy, please,” Harry whimpered, scraping his feet on the edge of the bed.

“I bet you’ve lost what day it is, haven’t you? Well, this time last week you’d already helped yourself, you’d soiled the carpet and barely cleaned it, had been such a bad boy.”

“But right now, I’m sure you’ve lost what day it is, and I’m sure you don’t even realize that you’ve gone a full week, that tomorrow you’re going to wake up and I’m going to take your cage off, let you pump out all that cum in your little balls, I’m gunna fuck your little bum that’s surely tight by now, and then I’m going to plug you up so you really understand what it truly feels like to be stuffed, so that you know that I’m the best and so you’ll never even think about riding that dildo again, it’ll only be me.”

Louis had his head pressed against Harry’s neck, listening as Harry gasped and whined, kicking his legs on Louis’ thighs before dropping them off the edge of the bed, his entire body thrumming with anticipation.

“Daddy, daddy, only, only you,” Harry gasped out, Louis holding him to his shoulder as a cough came out, Harry still arching his back at Louis’ plans.

“Shhh baby, right now I’m going to get you a dip, and we’re going to have a bottle and go to sleep okay?” Louis asked, pressing kisses along Harry’s temple.

“Okay,” Harry whispered, Louis knowing that he had said just the right amount to get Harry into a bit of space, to calm him down before bed.

Louis stood up and got a diaper, wiping Harry up as best he could before taping him in and zipping up his onesie. He got Harry out of the duvet next, Harry moving easily to the pillows when Louis pulled him to them, organizing the duvet back over his body.

“Would you like to take your melatonin from the dropper or in your bottle love?” Louis asked Harry as he pulled another bottle from the cooler, shaking it up a bit.

“Um, dropper I think,” Harry said, biting his lip afterwards.

“Okay, let me grab it baby,” Louis said, heading to the bathroom and getting a dropper of the liquid, placing it on the nightstand before climbing in bed and letting Harry get in his lap, legs either side of Louis’ hips, head immediately on his shoulder.

“So cuddly, you’re too cute,” Louis said as he kissed the edge of Harry’s mouth before edging him sideways a little, Harry’s shoulders cupped in his arm.

“It’ll be quick, you can have your milk right away,” Louis said as he got the dropper, Harry squirming a bit but opening his mouth still, Louis getting the dropper as far back as he could on Harry’s tongue before squeezing, Harry pulling a face for a second, Louis getting his bottle and giving it to him straight away.

“See? No big deal bubs,” Louis said, Harry sighing and shutting his eyes as the bitter taste was washed away, replaced by the familiar milk settling inside him.

—

DAY 8

Harry felt foggy as he woke up, his body restless and tight, the feeling of his balls throbbing making him moan out. He tried to curl his legs up, but was met by resistance from two ankle cuffs, learning that his hands were cuffed above his head a few seconds later as well.

The sound of the bathroom door creaking open broke him from his morning discoveries, Louis popping out in only grey trackpants, his hair clean and freshly styled, skin clean and plump looking. He smiled as he saw Harry, leaning a hand down on the footboard, the other hand holding his dirty clothes.

“Hi baby, have a good sleep?” Louis asked, making Harry’s toes curl under the duvet, his hands clanging the chain a little as he nodded.

“That’s good baby, needed your rest,” Louis said, rubbing the top of Harry’s foot with his hand as he went into the closet.

“You know what today is, don’t you? I totally spoiled it yesterday,” Louis said as he came back, climbing onto the bed as Harry smiled bashfully and turned his head into his bicep.

“Are we being shy? Let me see those dimples,” Louis said on a giggle, teasing Harry out with a finger on his chin, leaning down and kissing his way along Harry’s jaw to his lips.

“You’re such a good boy, I’m so proud of you love, so so proud,” Louis praised inbetween kisses, making Harry giggle out.

“You still sleepy? Let’s have a cuddle bubs,” Louis said as he unclipped Harry’s wrists, followed by his ankles, lifting him up into his arms.

“Yeah, you’re a good boy, been so good,” Louis praised as Harry cuddled around him, arms flung around Louis’ neck, head lolling on his shoulder. Louis held him as he slid off the bed, getting a blanket and wrapping Harry in it, rocking him gently as he walked the room.

“Daddy,” Harry said breathlessly as he was shifted up, Louis’ arms hooked under his bum.

“Yeah baby?” Louis asked, feeling Harry fidget, fingers delicately dancing across Louis’ back. Harry stayed quiet for a moment, burying his head in Louis’ neck before turning his head so he could speak.

“Want off,” Harry said with a grind of his hips on Louis’ side, getting a chuckle from Louis.

“You want your cage off, don’t you? How about this, I’ll take it off but no dip either, I’ll put a liner on the bed and on the bathroom floor, if you have to pee you can go there. What do you say about that?” Louis asked.

“But Daddy,” Harry whined.

“You love being naked baby, it’ll be fun,” Louis said, kissing the side of Harry’s head as he took him to the bathroom.

“You’ll be alright baby, you’re my good little boy, I’ll be right here,” Louis said as Harry moaned and whined in his ear, kicking his legs as Louis sat them on the bathroom floor, Harry on his knees, spread apart on either side of Louis’.

“You okay with that? Tell me your colour bubs,” Louis asked as Harry kept his head on Louis’ shoulder, mildly whimpering and wanting to rock back and forth still.

“Shhhh baby, I’m not gonna do anything until you calm down, you’re okay,” Louis said, rubbing Harry’s back until he started to relax, his breathing calming down.

“M’green, want it,” Harry spoke, “ _please Daddy_.”

“Good boy, you use your colours okay? And all rules are in effect, only I get to touch, or you’re right back in your cage, understood?”

“Yes Daddy, I’m good, please, I’m a good boy,” Harry slurred, his brain already spacey, Louis knowing he was pressing all the right buttons.

“Okay baby, I’m gonna go slow, you tell me if you need to wait,” Louis said, pulling the blanket off of Harry’s back, making him shiver.

Harry whined and whimpered on Louis’ shoulder as his diaper was removed, Louis wiping up as much cum and diaper cream as he could, Harry already a mess.

“Just a quick pull love,” Louis warned as he pulled the strap holding Harry’s balls tight, Harry screaming out at the rush, Louis holding onto his sides as Harry’s scream died into a moan, his fingernails scratching up Louis’ back.

“Daddy, daddy, daddy,” Harry chanted out, rubbing his face on Louis’ shoulder before tossing his head back, Louis keeping a hold on him as he let out moans and whimpers.

“Shhh baby, you’re okay,” Louis cooed as Harry came down, gasping in front of Louis.

“Op, that’s okay,” Louis said as Harry started coughing, his chest loosening with Harry’s antics. Louis helped him through it, Harry’s head eventually back on Louis’ shoulder.

“You’re good, so good love,” Louis said as Harry settled, sighing out.

“I’m just gunna touch a bit, no cumming baby,” Louis said as he pulled the strap of Harry’s cage, Harry crying out as Louis immediately held his base, refusing to let him harden as he took away the hard plastic.

“Let me just get this plug out, you’re okay for a minute,” Louis told Harry.

“Ugh Daddy, no, no,” Harry said as Louis tugged on his plug, the metal pulling on his skin as it released, Harry screaming as it came out, sticky cum blurting our onto the floor.

“Shhh, that’s okay,” Louis said as Harry began crying, tears dripping down Louis’ shoulder.

“I’m just going to let you go baby, be good for me,” Louis said before letting Harry’s dick go, watching Harry harden almost painfully, dick curving up to his belly, precum smearing on his skin and dripping down onto his thighs. Louis held him on his shoulder as he cried out, hands digging into Louis’ flesh.

“Let it out, you’re safe baby, I’ve got you,” Louis said as Harry sobbed, head thick and foggy, deep in his subspace. Louis could feel his tears and drool running down his shoulder, Harry coughing against Louis’ skin as his congestion came up. Louis kept him in his hold though, knowing that Harry was almost delirious with it.

“D-d,” Harry stumbled out.

“Shhhh don’t talk, I’ve got you baby,” Louis soothed.

“I don’t, don’t,” Harry stuttered, Louis holding him as he turned his body sideways, eyes searching the room, Louis trying to follow him.

“You don’t what baby? What are looking for?” Louis asked, Harry groaning and leaning his head back on Louis’ shoulder.

“Daddy.”

“Yeah I’m right here baby,” Louis assured Harry, brushing his hair off of his now sweaty forehead.

“So much,” Harry cried, his eyes unfocused as he looked up at Louis, tears falling down his cheeks.

“I know, it’s so much for you, isn’t it? But you’re okay, you’re doing so well,” Louis praised, knowing that Harry was overwhelmed.

“Don’t want, don’t want floor,” Harry whined, his body tensing as more precum slid out of him, Harry sighing as it passed.

“Do you wanna be up baby? Maybe in bed?” Louis asked, knowing that his own knees were beginning to hurt.

“Soft,” Harry whispered, Louis beginning to see his mood swing, knowing that Harry could yo-yo between crying and exhaustion.

“Okay, let me just get a bed liner, just give me two seconds,” Louis said, shifting Harry in his grasp, keeping one hand on Harry and the other reaching for the cabinet under the sink, pulling the box of bed liners out and getting one, thankful that they were in easy reach.

“Okay, let’s get to bed,” Louis said, hoisting Harry’s limp body partially into his shoulder and standing up, taking Harry back to bed.

“Yeah, I know you wanna lay down, give me a minute,” Louis said as Harry immediately reached for the bed, Louis letting him put his hands down and then his head, Louis left holding his hips in one arm as he spread the bed liner out.

“Baby this can’t be comfortable,” Louis chuckled as Harry sighed, content with any bit of softness against him, “let’s get up on the pillows.”

“I’ve got you love,” Louis said as he moved Harry as gently as he could, getting his head on a pillow and his hips on the liner, Harry groaning and crying out as Louis positioned him on his side, guiding his limbs into comfortable positions.

“There you are love, you’re okay,” Louis assured him, pulling his hair away from his face and pressing a kiss to his temple. Harry whined and coughed out under the attention, Louis petting the side of his face lovingly.

“I’m just going to get you a cool cloth, I’ll just be in the bathroom for a minute,” Louis told Harry before giving him one last kiss on the head and getting up, returning and wiping at Harry’s face.

Harry whimpered as Louis wiped down his chest and under his arms as best he could, Louis continually calming him as he went. His precum was wiped off of his belly and thighs, Louis finishing by wiping up his own shoulder and tossing the cloth into the closet.

“You can rest if you like love, I know it’s taken a lot out of you,” Louis said as he watched Harry struggle, his body wanting release so badly, labouring his breathing and exhausting him. Louis covered up Harry’s shoulders and torso in a blanket, running his fingers through Harry’s hair as he watched Harry’s dick leak onto the liner.

Harry moaning made Louis look back up to his face, watching Harry tense and shake his head as another wave of arousal shot through him, leaving him breathless.

“Shhhh, just relax baby, it’ll subside, you’re being so good,” Louis praised, keeping one hand in Harry’s hair and rubbing his back with the other, Harry relaxing in his hold.

“Yeah, just close your eyes, you’re good,” Louis said as arousal was traded for fatigue, Harry starting to slip into sleep.

Harry jerked his way into full sleep in front of Louis, helping him until he was completely lax on the mattress, gentle breaths falling from him. Louis smiled as it happened, quietly clipping Harry’s cuffs back to the headboard before leaving him, cleaning up the mess they had made.

—

“Hey, it’s time to wake up baby,” Louis gently said to Harry, who scrunched his nose and tried to wipe at his eyes, catching his cuffs instead. Louis helped him, wiping at his skin with his fingers, Harry blinking up at him.

“Hi love,” Louis said with a smile, “I didn’t want to wake you but we should get your puffers done and you need a bottle and probably a wee.”

Harry groaned as he remembered his situation, not wanting to do any of the three things Louis wanted to accomplish. He was being moved anyways though, unclipped and held against Louis, soft cotton against his sticky skin.

“Daddy I don’t wanna,” Harry complained, his brain clearer than before, but still sleep foggy.

“I’m sorry but you have to bubs,” Louis said as he picked Harry’s first puffer up from the nightstand, shaking it and holding it up to Harry’s pouting mouth.

“You can press it when you’re ready, hold it with me bubs,” Louis instructed, knowing that Harry could become more compliant if he got to do some of the work, taking the puffer with ease.

“Good boy, just one more,” Louis said as he picked up the second puffer, Harry pulling a face at it but taking it anyways, coughing out over Louis’ shoulder afterwards.

“There you go, I got you a bottle already,” Louis said as Harry’s cough diminished, “do you wanna hold it?”

Harry took the bottle from Louis and latched onto it, the only thing to keep his mind away from having to pee on a pad. It’s not that Harry opposed it, he knew he was still being punished, but it still felt weird to be in the open while doing it. It was hard enough in a diaper, plus his leaking cock on top of it all.

Louis speaking broke Harry out of his thoughts, caught off guard as his bottle had finished in no time at all.

“You’re all done bubs,” Louis had said, pulling the bottle out of Harry’s mouth and his hand, setting it down by the door to be taken to the kitchen later.

“Do you have to wee baby? It’s been a long time,” Louis asked.

“No,” Harry immediately replied despite the growing ache in his tummy.

“Baby no lying,” Louis reminded.

“Dip,” Harry countered.

“No dip, we talked about this, remember?” Louis asked, Harry groaning and hiding himself in Louis’ neck.

“Do you need to be reminded how not to disrespect me still?” Louis asked, patting Harry’s bum lightly.

“No,” Harry groaned.

“I dunno, maybe your collar would help you remember a little better,” Louis said, moving to the edge of the bed and sitting Harry on it.

“Daddy please,” Harry said as Louis searched through the nightstand, pulling out one of Harry’s leather collars.

“It’s just a reminder, we’ll try again after it’s on, okay?” Louis said.

Harry felt himself get hot as soon as his collar was on, Louis checking the quick release before gently pulling on the front ring to make sure it wasn’t too tight.

“Okay,” Louis said, crouching down in front of Harry, “do you need a wee?”

Harry fidgeted on the bed before answering.

“Yeah.”

“No dip though, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Okay. Would you like a soothie?” Louis asked last, Harry nodding to him.

Louis stood and pressed a kiss to Harry’s forehead before finding his soother on the nightstand, popping it inbetween Harry’s lips.

“Come here, you’re all good,” Louis said as he picked up Harry again, heading to the bathroom.

Harry went easily to the liner on the floor, knowing that he needed to be good, his collar a constant reminder to him. He couldn’t help the tears forming in his eyes though, embarrassed as he was sat on his knees, his still-hard dick starting to throb at the thought of having to pee, but his bladder needing to release.

“Can you tell me your colour love? Tell me how you are,” Louis asked, letting Harry cuddle into him as he struggled.

“It’s weird,” Harry mumbled from behind his soother, throat hitching afterwards.

“It’s not, not to me baby. Nothing’s weird with you. You’re my good little boy that has done so much, you’ve been amazing baby,” Louis said, Harry crying at the praise.

“If you don’t want this we don’t have to, you can go on the potty or in a dip, can you tell me? Tell me if this is too much.”

“No, never too much,” Harry replied, because underneath he really did want this. He could feel the arousal in him and the embarrassment was making him blurt out precum like it was endless. His brain was broken and all he wanted was to be Louis’ good boy.

“I’m green Daddy, want this so much.”

“Okay love, you let me know like you did before if it’s too much. You use your colours like a good boy,” Louis said, stroking Harry’s hair.

“Now what we’re going to do is you’re going to stay here and when you’re ready you can wet on the pad okay? I’m just going to be in the bedroom, I’m going to be right in view doing a little laundry. Can you handle that love?” Louis spelled out, Harry nodding his head.

“Can you be a good boy and not touch yourself or should I clip your cuffs together?”

“Mmmm Daddy, please,” Harry whined, Louis shushing him gently.

“Let’s do your cuffs up, you’re a bit out of it,” Louis said, taking Harry’s hands and moving them behind him, linking his cuffs together. Harry cried as he felt the tension, a string of precum dripping from his cock, the restriction spiking his arousal.

“Shhh baby, it’s okay, you’ll be okay,” Louis told Harry, pressing kisses all over his tear stained face.

“Daddy please,” Harry whined as Louis stood up, tracing his hand under Harry’s jaw and wiping away some of Harry’s tears as he cried out.

“You’re okay,” Louis said before pressing a kiss to Harry’s forehead and letting him go, stepping out of the bathroom even as Harry cried out, soother barely hanging inbetween his teeth.

Louis got the laundry basket and dug into the clothing, Harry just in his peripheral vision, crying out as he knelt. Louis could hear Harry try and compose himself, silent moments ringing out as Harry tensed himself up, sucking on his soother and holding his breath until he would gasp out a sob, wanting to have release.

“Daddyyyyy,” Harry whined, followed by jerky breathing, Louis stopping and looking over at him.

“Yeah baby?” Louis asked, trying to keep his voice steady as he took in Harry, all pink-cheeked and sweaty, abs twitching as he cried, cock bent up and leaking continuously, all sat in a submissive pose. Louis knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer with Harry spread out for him.

Instead of continuing with why he called out, Harry just sobbed out again, pitching forward towards the tile. Louis moved to the doorway as Harry gasped and quieted, the sound of his soother hitting the floor echoing off the walls. Louis waited as Harry struggled, until he was groaning, his bladder finally winning out, wetting the liner. Harry took choppy breaths as he went, the feeling of relief flooding over him.

Louis waited until Harry finished and sobbed out to go to him, immediately taking Harry in his arms.

“Shhhhh baby, baby you’re okay, you’re so good love, so so good,” Louis praised as Harry sobbed into his shoulder, soaking his shirt.

“I know, you can let it out love, let it all go,” Louis said, getting to Harry’s cuffs and unclipping them, Harry slowly grabbing onto the sides of Louis’ shirt.

“Shhh I’m just going to wipe you okay?” Louis told Harry, letting him cling on as he moved to wet and soap up a cloth in the sink.

“Yeah, it’s warm baby,” Louis said as Harry jumped at the contact on his thigh, Louis wiping away any mess that Harry had made on himself.

“You’re being so good, doing everything I ask baby,” Louis said, “I’m gonna be quick love.”

Harry screamed out as Louis touched his balls, wiping them clean, followed by a swipe up his cock, cleaning away all of the mess but leaving Harry pulsing, drunk on the need for release.

“Let’s get off of here, you need a soft place,” Louis said as he picked Harry up off of his knees, even as he continued sobbing out.

“Let me see you, let’s see that pretty face,” Louis said as he laid Harry down on the mattress, propping him up on a mound of pillows and tilting his head up, Harry looking at him with bloodshot eyes.

“You’re something else baby,” Louis said, pressing a kiss to Harry’s shaky mouth as he took his hands and pressed them above his head again, locking him back to the headboard.

“Da-daddy, daddy please,” Harry stumbled through his words, vocabulary long gone from his head.

“I know baby, would you like to cum now? I think that might be nice,” Louis played, making Harry scream out and kick his legs.

“Now now, don’t ruin the bed baby,” Louis said as he moved inbetween Harry’s legs, pulling Harry’s knees up so his feet were off the mattress, ever so gently pressing his hips down into the mattress. Harry gasped at the angle, his body thrumming with anticipation as Louis looked over him.

“You can cum whenever you like baby,” Louis said, Harry whining high in his throat as he wasn’t allowed to move his hips, Louis just staying over top of him, not making any move to touch Harry.

“Daddy please, help me, I can’t,” Harry blubbered out nonsense, tossing his head as he gasped for air.

“I think you can baby, it’s one last thing, you can do it, show me how you can cum baby,” Louis talked calmly, “show me how you got yourself off last time.”

Harry cried out at the reminder, that this was still a punishment, that he was bad and that he broke the rules. Louis watched as Harry broke, sobbing out as his brain walked him closer to the edge.

“Be my good boy, show me how good you are, for _me_.”

It was all it took for Harry to shake his head and scream out, shooting cum all over himself, body jerking and pulling on his restraints. His body pulsed out strings of sticky cum, Louis watching his balls suck up to his body to squeeze it all out, Harry gasping as he finished, falling limp on the mattress.

Harry jerked as Louis touched his face, calming circles being rubbed into his cheekbone as he heaved air into himself.

“So good, such a good baby boy,” Louis whispered praises as let Harry put his feet on the mattress and reached up to unclip his wrists.

“Please, Daddy,” Harry was still mumbling out as Louis eased his arms down, body trembling.

“What do you need baby? It’s okay,” Louis said softly.

“Need you, please,” Harry begged, a heel pressing into Louis’ thigh.

“Want me to fill you up baby? Make you feel good?” Louis asked, Harry whining out.

“Okay, let me get a few things,” Louis whispered before sliding out of Harry’s legs and ridding himself of his pants, his cock hard and leaking just from watching Harry. He rummaged through the drawers under the bed before climbing back between Harry, a bottle of lube clicking open.

“I’m gunna go slow baby, use your colours if it’s too much okay?”

“’Kay daddy,” Harry whispered out, sighing as Louis sunk a finger into him, working him open.

“Good boy,” Louis said, pressing a second finger in and leaning over Harry, letting Harry gasp up at him, his eyes blown out and red, tears leaking down his temples as Louis got a rhythm and scissored him open.

Harry moaned as Louis sunk in a third finger, body giving way to the intrusion.

“Please,” Harry gasped five minutes later, Louis purposefully avoiding his prostate, kissing his cheek before sliding his fingers out, Harry grunting at the loss.

“You’ll be alright bubs,” Louis said with a chuckle, sitting up and lubing himself, Harry lazily watching him. His hands had fallen lax against Louis’ sides, body perfectly relaxed as Louis positioned himself at his hole. Harry’s thighs spasmed as Louis pushed in, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder as he bottomed out.

“So good, so tight baby,” Louis said, catching his breath before beginning to rock in and out of Harry, the sound of slapping skin echoing around the room, moans falling from both boys till Harry was shaking through another orgasm, squeezing around Louis and pulling his orgasm right out of him, Louis shoving deep into Harry, filling him up. Louis watched Harry’s eyes roll back in his head at the feeling, mouth hanging open as Louis let them come down together, panting and sweating onto each other.

Louis gathered himself and got Harry’s plug a few minutes later, lubing it before gingerly pulling out, slipping it inside of Harry.

“Uhhgggh,” Harry slurred out at the pressure, Louis looking at his bum tight around it.

“Yeah, you always like your glass one, don’t you?” Louis said with a smile, hooking his finger in the ring on the end, making sure it was locked into Harry.

Harry hummed, Louis patting his side and rubbing some of the sweat from his forehead before taking Harry’s hands and kissing his knuckles.

“Good boy,” Louis whispered, Harry giving him a dopey smile in return. Louis lightly laughed at him, hoisting him into his arms.

“Thank you,” Harry whispered against his shoulder, mush against him.

“Always baby, always for my baby boy.”

 


End file.
